Retribution
by lvtwilight09
Summary: Edward has always been picked on and bullied his entire life, made to feel like he doesn't matter. Finally things get taken a step too far. Sometimes getting even isn't enough...sometimes the only thing that helps is retribution.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer would make Edward do what I'm making him do in this story...hence, Twilight isn't mine. I do own two dogs though that I have dressed up as pumpkins for Halloween. **

**A/N: Welcome to my new story...it's a bit of a departure from my usual stuff, but I hope you enjoy Revengeward as much as I'm loving writing him. Today being Halloween made it a seemingly fitting day to start a story like this. With all of my other WIPs and projects, this story has no set update schedule, other than a plan to update once every week to two weeks. Banner for this story can be found on my profile here and in my group on FB (lvtwilight09's lovers) so if you want, come play with us over there.**

**Massive thanks to my team (theonlykyla, reyes139, and XquisiteProdigy) whose excitement over this plot bunny made me want to write it even more. If you guys are looking for anything to read, go and check out their stories, they all write amazing stuff!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**EPOV**

Tonight, my final practice, was perfect. It seemed like everything was falling into place. That unsuspecting little whore didn't know what hit her. She didn't hear me coming, and she certainly didn't see anything until it was too late. She didn't even get the chance to scream. My knife slicing through her throat like butter made sure of that. She won't be missed either. After all…what's one less prostitute?

I pull my coat back on, covering my blood stained shirt and tuck my blade away in my messenger bag. As I walk home I run through my mental checklist of everything I need to prepare to make sure things are ready in time. I make it back to my building, and climb the stairs up to the third floor. Walking to my apartment door, I open it and slip inside. I drop my bag on the floor and hang my coat up on the hook. Turning around, I'm greeted by a sultry moan that slips out of my wife's mouth.

"Fuck baby, you know how much I love it when you come home messy," she murmurs as she approaches me. "How'd it go tonight?"

"Perfect. Not even a whimper before I took her," I whisper back to her as I lean in and kiss her. I groan into her mouth as her hands palm my already throbbing cock through my jeans. Practice always gets me excited, but my wife…she's the one who drives me wild, the one who makes me feel like I have a steel rod in my pants.

"And I can help you when we go back home, right baby?" she asks, interrupting my thoughts of all the depraved things I want to do to her.

"Absolutely babe. I want you there with me. This is as much for me as it is for you," I reply, grinding my hips into her, letting her know that more than just my work is for her.

She licks up my cheek and whimpers.

"Fuck…I love it when I can still taste them on you…so fucking hot." Her words are breathy, and looking at her I can see that her pupils are dilated. Her heat is lined up perfectly with my dick and I can already smell her arousal through those skimpy boy shorts she's wearing. Glancing in the hallway mirror I can see the blood spatter that is on my cheek, smeared by the path her tongue created. I pull her up in my arms and she wraps her legs around my waist as I carry her into the bedroom.

Once there, I toss her on the bed, a low growl rumbling out of my chest as I see her tits bounce. I kick off my shoes and get rid of my pants and boxers as quick as possible, all the while watching as she strips off her clothes for me…first the boy shorts and then her shirt, exposing those perky breasts I'm dying to get my mouth on.

I reach up to remove my shirt. It's still damp so I know the blood from my kill tonight has seeped through to my skin, but she stops me.

"Leave it. I want you to mark me with it," she tells me, her voice thick with her desire. I know exactly what she wants. The first time I came home dirty like this, she tried helping me clean up and undressed and bathed me. Up until then, it was one of the most of erotic experiences I had had. We ended up fucking so hard after that, that we needed to get a new dining room table the next day.

Since then, the messier I come home, the more turned on she gets, and I'll do anything to make her happy.

Making my way onto the bed, I straddle her, my leaking cock so close to where it wants to be. I can already feel her wetness dripping out of her, which only makes me want to pound into her even more.

"Do you trust me?" I ask her.

"Always."

I nod, and rip my shirt off of me and grab the bloodiest part of it. I drag it down her body starting at her neck and leaving a red trail down the center of her body between her breasts and all the way down to her pussy. I toss the shirt aside and lean down. Sucking her nipple into my mouth and biting down roughly on it, causing her to cry out.

"Oh shit! Just like that baby…be rough with me."

I know how much she likes it when I manhandle her and so I offer the same attention to her other breast before moving my head to the top of the red line on her body. She writhes beneath me as I lick down the line straight to her core and flick her clit with my tongue before sucking it into my mouth. Her hips buck up as she whimpers and moans. Her hands are in my hair and roughly tugging and pulling, guiding me where she wants me. I thrust two of my fingers into her and start pumping in and out as I continue to eat her pussy. I groan as I taste her, her arousal mixing with the blood on my tongue…it's absolutely delicious and nothing else can compare.

"Shit…fuck…so close," she pants out, tightening her grip on my hair. Her hips are moving faster as she fucks my face, and I curl my fingers inside her, sending her over the edge.

"FUUUUUUUUUUCK," she cries out as she shatters, her back arching off the bed as her hands fist the sheets . I continue sucking and licking and before she can even come down, I flip her over, pull her hips up to me and slam into her, sending her into a second orgasm, causing me to groan as her walls clamp down on my cock.

I scoot us further up the bed so that we're closer to the headboard. She's whimpering and panting, trying to catch her breath, but I'm nowhere near done with her…not yet.

Leaning in, I whisper in her ear. "You better hold on baby. I plan on fucking you to within an inch of your life."

She pushes her hips back into me as she grabs onto the headboard, and I place a kiss on the back of her neck.

I pull almost completely out and slam back into her, loving the feel of her wet heat surrounding me.

I start thrusting, pounding into her quickly and roughly, my grip on her hips tight and sure to leave bruises come morning. Her head drops forward, her grip on the headboard tightens, causing her knuckles to turn white.

"That's it baby," she moans. "Fuck my pussy, fuck it hard."

God how I love when she starts talking dirty to me. My hand reaches around to her front and starts working her clit and her moans and groans get louder and louder.

"That's right you dirty little slut. You like it when my dick pounds your pussy don't you. You love fucking my cock. Tell me how much you like it." I growl out. "I wanna hear it, moan for me like the whore you are."

"Fuck…yesss, so damn good," she moans out.

My pace never slows as I keep driving into her, my one hand working her clit and my other grabbing her hair and pulling on it. The slapping of skin, our animalistic grunts, and the banging of the headboard against the wall are the only sounds in the room.

I can tell she's close, and with one pinch of her clit I send her over the edge and I follow shortly after, crying out her name as I empty inside her.

The both of us collapse on the bed, a sweaty, out of breath mess of limbs. I pull her close to me, gently kissing up and down her neck, eliciting a purr from her as she snuggles into my embrace.

"I love you Bella, so much," I whisper into her ear.

"I love you too, Edward."

We just lay there for a few minutes, enjoying the closeness and the silence.

"Come on baby," she tells me after a while. "Let's go shower and get to bed. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

She worms her way out of my hold and heads towards the bathroom. I can't help but just stare as she gives me a spectacular view of her ass as she goes.

Hearing the water in the shower start, I climb out of bed as well and head towards the bathroom.

I stop and look at the calendar hanging on our bedroom wall, the dates with the words _10 year H.S. reunion weekend_ written in red sticking out. Two more days until that reunion…two more days to get out final preparations together…two more days until we get our revenge.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is Revengeward creepy enough for you all? Bella's a few fries short of a happy meal herself too it seems. Hope you all liked it and are wanting more. Let me know your thoughts on my crazy little duo I have here. **

**Until next time,**

**-Stephanie**


	2. 10 Years Ago

**10 years ago**

"Hey! Geekboy! Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Shouts Emmett.

I stop dead in my tracks. I had hoped they wouldn't see me. Four years of tormenting me and making my life a living hell and I had hoped that maybe today, the last day of high school, I would have been lucky enough to escape them.

The truth is, it's been more than four years. It's always been this way…since kindergarten Emmett, Jasper, and their whole gang of friends have made it their personal goal to make my life a living hell. They've always called me a nerd, a geek…I'm used to being the outcast. I was always smarter than them, and ok so maybe my sci-fi interests make me a bit odd, but that's really no reason for treating me the way they do. I just regret that my…uniqueness, shall we say caused others pain.

Bella has always been the one person who treated me nicely, and she's paid the price for it. The two of us have been bullied, beat, and ragged on more times than either of us can count. Let's not even get started on the practical jokes…let's just say that hanging a bloody, dead rabbit in Bella's locker was not considered funny by me, her, or the principal…even though he conveniently never found out who did it.

I'm brought out of my thoughts as Emmett's fist collides with my face, sending me back into the lockers. Jasper, Mike, Ben, Eric and Tyler all join in once I'm down on the floor, each of them getting in a few kicks and punches.

They only stop when Bella comes and tries to stop them. The problem is…Alice, Rosalie, Jessica, Angela, and Lauren are all waiting for her to show up. They had to know she would. We've walked to and from school together every day and when I didn't show up…she had to have known they got a hold of me.

As soon as Bella starts screaming for them to stop, the girls pounce on her, turning things into an all-out cat fight. Grabbing Bella by her hair, they slam her into the locker and start pounding on her just as hard as the guys are beating on me. The sad thing is, Bella and I have gotten used to this by now…nothing we do will stop them, so we just generally try to curl up real small and protect as much of ourselves as we can.

They're rougher this time though, and aren't letting up like they usually do.

"Please, stop…" I hear Bella gasping out. I manage to catch a glimpse of her and see that she's spitting blood out of her mouth as the tears fall down her face.

"Stop?" Mike questions. "Why would we stop? We're barely even started…gotta take advantage of this you know. It's our last time getting to do this…we want to make the most of it. Give you a proper send off."

Everyone else just laughs as they continue their assault. Bella's stopped moving and trying to protect herself. She's either given up trying or passed out, I can't tell which. As for me, I'm barely able to see out my one eye, the other having swollen shut. The last thing I remember seeing is the locker in front of me as someone slams my head into it before everything fades to black.

When I wake up, machines are beeping and Bella is in the bed next to me. I'm not surprised. It isn't the first time either of us ended up in the hospital for something someone has done to us, but I can tell from the pain wracking my body that they've taken it a step too far this time.

I look over at Bella with my one good eye and see her arm is casted and in a sling, her face a mottled mixture of blues and purples and she has a line of stitches above her left eyebrow. I can only imagine what I look like.

A few minutes later our parents show up to see if we're awake. Bella's mom, Renee, seems angry as usual with Charlie about how he's handling the situation. The thing Renee doesn't understand, and that Bella and I do, is that Charlie is between a rock and a hard place. There isn't much he can do, even as the chief of police, when the ring leader for all of this is the son of the mayor, the very man responsible for signing Charlie's paychecks. It's why Bella and I tend to just keep our mouths shut about all of this. My parent's understood the politics of this town, and didn't want to do anything that could cost them their livelihoods. Emmett's parents had the power and the means to ruin a person's life if they were so inclined. We just looked forward to the end of this year, when we would get the chance to move on and get away from it all.

It's ironic that as much as everything sucked in our lives, that the torment is what brought us together. She started out as my protector and then when she started getting the same treatment as me, we always told each other that no matter how alone we were, no what happened to us, we'd get through it and be okay because we'd always have each other. I guess our relationship turning from friendship into a romance was inevitable when you look at it that way.

Two days later, Bella and I are released from the hospital. The final tally on our injuries were a dislocated shoulder, broken arm, and two broken ribs for Bella. For me…I had a concussion and a badly sprained knee that would require six weeks in a brace. We both also had countless bruises, cuts and scrapes. Our release was just in time for graduation. Our parents wanted us to stay home, but we both wanted to go, I was the valedictorian after all, and had a speech to give.

I try to ignore the snickers and giggles as I hobble up to the podium to give my speech, and manage slur and mumble my way through my words. The swelling hadn't gone down enough on my lip to allow me to annunciate correctly.

After graduation ends, Bella's family and mine head back to her house for a small get together. Our dads barbecue while our moms chat about me and Bella and our impending departure for college. They're going through lists to make sure everything is in order for our apartment. Bella's dad wasn't sold on the idea at first, but after what happened that last day of school, he caved. He preferred Bella living with me rather than some stranger who couldn't be trusted, besides…we were both 18 already so he really didn't have too much of a say. In the end it didn't matter to me and Bella, we were just glad to be getting out of our own personal version of hell.


	3. 3 and 12 Months Ago

**A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you're all still with me. I am extremely sorry over the length of time that has gone between the posting of chapter two and this one. RL got crazy and there just wasn't a way for me to get this chapter done the way I wanted it to be. I can assure you now though, that with things calming down in RL, while I still do not have a regular posting schedule for this story, the wait between chapters will not be as long as it has been for this one. Now, without further ado..here is the next chapter of Retribution.**

* * *

><p><strong>3 and ½ months ago<strong>

**EPOV**

Walking home from work, my mind is distracted as I replay the phone call from Bella from just before I left work for the day…

"_Hi Baby, how's your day going?" I ask her after picking up the phone. _

"_It's okay…" she replies, her voice a bit nervous. "we um…we got something interesting in the mail today."_

"_Bella? Is everything okay? You seem a bit upset about something."_

"_I'm fine sweetheart, I promise. It's just…we got our invitations in the mail today…for our high school reunion. "_

_As soon as she even mentions high school, I tense up and understand Bella's nervousness. High school was like living in hell for four years for the both of us. It's a time that neither of us have ever really recovered from, especially that last day senior year…Bella still has issues with her shoulder from the dislocation and I still get pains in my knee from how badly it was sprained. _

"_Edward? Edward…are you still there?" Bella asks, her voice increasing in pitch._

"_Yeah Baby, I'm here. Um…I'm getting ready to head home now. I should be there in about half an hour. Why don't we talk about the reunion then?"_

"_Okay Edward. That sounds good. Besides, the reunion isn't for another three and a half months anyway, so we have plenty of time to decide. I'll see you soon Babe. I love you."_

"_I love you too Bella. I'll see you soon."_

As the conversation replays in my head, all of my emotions I went through during high school start building up inside me…the fear, the anger, the pain…all of it reaching a level that I'm not sure I can control them anymore. Every one of our tormentors faces flash through my mind, the things they used to say to me, the things they used to do to me….the things I wish I could say to them now…the revenge I wish I could exact against them so they would understand just an ounce of what they put Bella and I through.

Suddenly I'm knocked onto the ground as I bump into someone and stumble over my feet. Looking up, I can tell I ran into a prostitute and checking my surroundings, I can tell I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and ended up on a more seedy side of town.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" the woman yells at me. "Are you fucking blind or something?"

I just stare at her, everything that was going through my mind flares up again, and suddenly, it's not some whore on the street yelling at me, it's everyone from my past. The last thing I remember her shouting at me, although her voice started to sound distinctly like Rosalie's was "…you fucking freak."

As soon as those words are out of her mouth, something inside me snaps, making me so angry that all I see is red, and I realize I don't need to take this shit from these people anymore. I can stand up for myself…I can get even…get my revenge.

Dusting off the back of my pants as I stand up, I step closer to this woman, and whisper into her ear.

"So sorry about that, how about I make it up to you? Come with me for an hour and I'll make it worth your while," I tell her, trying to sound as seductive as possible.

"Mmmm….whatever you say handsome," she tells me, her voice suddenly sweet and caring.

I lead her to an alley two blocks over in a more discreet area. The anger inside me is dissipating, but the rage is reaching a boiling point, I feel myself starting to shake and I realize that I need to reign it in for now.

"So honey…I need half the money upfront…the rest you can pay me after" she coos, although it sounds more like a cat screeching.

"What's your name?" I ask her as I pull out my wallet.

"Lenora, but you know…you can call me anything you want." She answers back, offering me a wink.

Handing her a wad of cash that she unceremoniously stuffs down her bra, I look her over. She has blonde hair like Rosalie did and a similar body frame.

"Rosalie…I'm gonna call you Rosalie tonight." I tell her.

Sure thing sweetface, now what do you need your Rosie to do for you?"

"Turn around, keep your hands pressed against the wall. I want this from behind." I explain.

I watch as she does what I ask. Stepping towards her, I let her think I'm just another john…my hands run up along her sides, cupping and squeezing her breasts when I reach them. Slowly, I move closer against her so my body is almost flush with hers as I work my hands up her shoulders and around her neck. Leaning in, I whisper one final thing to her…

"Just one thing Rosalie…"

"What's that baby?" She asks in a voice that is supposed to be sexy but really isn't.

"Payback is a bitch!" I growl out as I tighten my grip on her and snap her neck.

As soon as I see her drop to the ground, I reach into her bra and pull my money back out, tucking it into my pocket. I drag her body towards the dumpster in the alley and tuck her away behind it, my heart racing as the reality of what I did settles in my brain. Once I've disposed of Lenora/Rosalie, I head towards the sidewalk, checking to make sure no one is around and walk back out onto the street and head towards home as quickly as I can.

As soon as I walk through the door, Bella is asking me questions.

"Edward! Where were you? I was worried. You said you were going to be home over an hour ago. You didn't answer your phone…I didn't know what happened to you."

Looking at my wife, I can see the worry and concern all over her face, and I feel bad for making her so upset.

"Come with me into the living room Bella, I'll explain everything. Just…just promise to hear me out before you react okay?"

"Umm..okay. Is everything alright Edward? You're scaring me."

"Everything should be just fine Baby."

Sitting on the couch, with Bella on my lap, I explain to her everything that happened on the way home…how I thought about the phone call, the memories that started getting brought up, the way the rage built up within me, the prostitute, and how, after she was dead…I felt a sort of release, a calm that settled over me…as if I was finally able to let a bit of my tortured past go.

She just stares at me for a moment, not saying anything and I'm afraid that I've frightened her to the point that she'll see me as if I am one of _them_.

"Okay Edward…" she whispers so low that I barely hear it.

"I think I understand. I know how hard it's been to find a way to move past everything from high school and frankly, the thought of going back there for that reunion scares the shit out of me, and makes me angry that none of them ever got a dose of their own medicine. I can't live with this anger anymore. As long as you promise to include me…and that you'll be careful and won't get caught…then I'm fine. Just one more thing…no innocents. Prostitutes I can handle, druggies I can deal with…but no random innocent people…then we'll be just like them."

"I promise Bella…I promise you all of it. We'll work together. We'll plan, we'll practice…and then…three months from now when we get back to Forks…those bastards won't know what hit them and we'll finally get some retribution for everything they did to us. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know this one is was a little short, but I ended it at what felt like the best place. There should be another chapter coming your way before Christmas so you will be getting more Revengeward fairly soon. Now…please go on ahead and click that button and let me know what you thought about Revengeward's start into his world of crazy. Also, I've signed up for Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes. I will be donating an outtake of this story to the compilation. The outtake will be about Edward and Bella's "practice" sessions to prepare for the reunion weekend back in Forks. If you want to donate so you can get the compilation, go to :**

**www(dot)fandomajuvdiabetes(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	4. Revenge 101: FAJD Outtake

**Revenge 101**

**A/N: This outtake was my contribution to the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes compilations. It covers the time that Edward and Bella use to train and practice (ch 3 and 4 in the story). Banner for this outtake is up in my FB group (lvtwilight09's lovers) and up on my blog: lvtwilight09fanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Disclaimer: Even though I have the same initials as Stephenie Meyer, Twilight isn't mine.**

**Warning: This outtake is graphic. If violence, blood, or murder make you feel all sorts of icky, then you shouldn't read it.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

**First Month of Training**

The two weeks after I had brought up the idea of seeking out revenge against everyone to Bella were busy for us both. We spent the time securing the false IDs we might need in purchasing supplies, and mapping out areas of town where we would find the largest number of people to pick from to practice on.

Once we mapped all of that out, we researched techniques we wanted to use, and made a list of all the necessary supplies and started purchasing them all. Knives, rope, gasoline, matches, duct tape, flex cuffs…all were easily accessible things. We also made a few other purchases including syringes and latex gloves.

Finally we had all of our supplies, and then we focused on getting our clothes we were planning on wearing. Our goal was to be as unnoticeable as possible, and since most of our "training" would be happening at night, we opted to go with black jeans, combat boots, black and grey hoodies, and we found some nice black leather gloves and hats too.

After we got all of our supplies and gear, we mapped out our training schedule. I would train first for a month on my own, Bella would train on her own the second month, and then we would develop our skills as a team the last month before the reunion. I also made Bella promise that she'd allow me to trail her when she would go out. I needed to make sure she would be safe, and wanted to be there in case anything went wrong.

I was so nervous my first night out. The first time when I had killed that prostitute, it was just a reaction to her looking like Rosalie and setting me off. Everything was different this time. I was going out with the purpose of finding someone to kill…hunting down the outcasts of society like I was a lion and they were my prey.

My hands felt sweaty in the leather gloves, the hoodie I wore felt like it was chokingly tight around my neck. I didn't know how to choose someone. I wandered down to the same area of town where I made my first kill, and just lurked in the shadows for a while. There were plenty of options for me walking around…drug dealers, pimps, hookers…I just didn't know who to choose.

That's when I saw him…this guy that reminded me a bit of Mike. He was roughly the same height and had the same sandy brown shade of hair. He was yelling at some girl who was trying to work the corner. I guess he was her pimp. When he hauled off and slapped her I knew he was going to be my target tonight.

I waited until he walked away from her before approaching him. I acted like I was interested in one of his girls, and led him down a side street as we discussed prices. He was all too willing to get my business that he never even noticed my pulling the knife out of my back pocket. As he turned around to go bring me the girl I had requested from him, I made my move, and grabbed him and slammed his head hard into the side of the brick building we were standing next to.

The crack of his skull meeting brick echoed into the night as his body slumped down to the ground. I dragged him further into the shadows. I knew I needed to finish this…take care of what I started. My heart was pounding in my chest and I could feel the adrenalin rushing through my system. The light of the street lamp reflected off of the blade of the knife as I brought it to his neck.

I thought about just leaving him as he was. From the way his head looked, the force of the blow he took probably already killed him. But I knew I needed to be sure. Bella and I both had plans to revisit this neighborhood again and it wouldn't do to have a potential problem waiting for us when we did. That's when it all clicked…this was about protecting my wife and myself…it was about making sure the monsters would never hurt us again…making sure that their evil was brought to an end. As soon as that thought settled in my brain, it was easy. I brought the knife down, slicing through his neck like butter.

The blood splattered everywhere. I felt it as it hit my face, as if it was baptizing me and welcoming me into this new world of retribution I now found myself in. I tucked the knife back into my back pocket and moved the body further into the shadows before pulling my hood up and making my way back home.

Things got easier after that night. I became bolder, more daring…less afraid. It became simple to identify my test subjects…all of them unsuspecting of what was awaiting them once the wandered off into some hidden away alley or corner with me.

By the end of the month, I knew I would be ready for Forks. And if her excitement from my telling her how my training sessions went were any indication…Bella would be too.

**Second Month of Training**

Bella had been waiting for tonight for so long. Now that it was here, I could literally feel the giddiness radiating off of her. Maybe it was wrong or sick or twisted for us to be this excited about what we were doing, but when you went through years of the kind of hell we lived through…it just sort of made sense in our heads.

Bella looked gorgeous in her black skinny jeans as she laced up her combat boots, and it took everything in me to maintain control and not just strip her naked and have my way with her in the middle of the living room. Later, I told myself…after we got home we could have all the fun we wanted in the bedroom.

We made our way down to an area of town that was known for the drug deals that always went down there. As Bella started to stake out her surroundings I drifted into the background and kept watch, just in case Bella needed help. I could tell when the ne nerves hit her because she started chewing on her lip. After a while, she still hadn't picked anyone, and I was beginning to think that she wasn't going to go through with it, when I noticed a change in the look on her face.

Her nerves seemingly faded away as she locked her gaze on an extremely thin, haggard looking woman who could have passed for Angela if she put on forty pounds and didn't have track marks up and down her arms.

I watched as Bella approached the woman, and then followed them as she led her down an alley. They disappeared into the shadows for a moment, but when they reappeared, I saw Bella had a length of rope wrapped tightly around the woman's throat. Bella looked as if she was off in another world as she strangled the woman…she held the woman so tight, was so focused on her task, that it was as if she didn't even feel her victim struggling and clawing at the rope, trying to free herself.

Several minutes passed before Bella released the rope. The woman flopped down to the ground and as Bella checked to see if she was still alive, I made my way over. When I got over to where Bella was, I could see the woman's eyes rolled back into her head, and could tell she wasn't breathing.

Bella stuffed the rope back into her pocket and then the both of us stuffed the now dead woman into one of the trash cans that lined the wall of the alley before covering her up with some of the garbage that littered the ground. Once everything was taken care of, we both pulled up our hoods, and made our way back home.

As soon as we got back to our place, Bella let everything out…she talked about the rush she felt…the freedom from all the demons that had been haunting her from our past…how she now knew what I felt, and that she knew our plan for retribution would be the thing to finally heal us both.

As the month continued, Bella excelled in honing her skills. She was absolutely lethal, and a wonder to watch as she worked. By the time the end of the month rolled around, she was, like me, absolutely ready to get to Forks and put our plan into action.

**Third Month of Training**

Bella and I both had developed our skills on our own. Now it was time for us to find our groove working as a team.

As we walked the streets, we scoped out various potential practice subjects when we found a homeless man panhandling near a more secluded street. We lured him into our trap by promising to take him to get a decent meal and led him towards an empty side street.

As soon as we rounded the corner, I pulled him into a headlock and held him still. Bella quickly taped his mouth shut so no one would hear his screams. The terror was clear in his eyes, and all I could think of is how I can't wait to see the same look in everyone's eyes back in Forks…for them to realize that their time has come to pay for everything they did to us.

Bella had a wicked gleam in her eye and an evil smirk on her face as she pulled out her knife and gutted the man like a fish, his internal organs making a wet, sloppy sound as they splattered onto the pavement. We worked quickly to clean up and toss the body into a nearby dumpster before once again, pulling up our hoods and heading home.

As we continued working together, we found our rhythm. We coordinated our skills, alternated who was responsible for restraining our subjects and who was responsible for the actual kill. We also still took time to practice on our own too, and as the calendar counted down to when we needed to get ready to head to Forks…we both knew we were ready, and that retribution would soon be ours.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, go on and make Revengeward happy and click that little button to tell him what you think about their training. Also, don't forget that voting is still going on in the iSparkle Awards and Retribution is up for The Screamer's Award. Voting is open through May 11, so please go to theisparkleawards(dot)moonfruit(dot)com/#/vote/4562312504 and vote if you have a free moment. **

**Retribution (and two of my other stories) have been nominated in the Twilight Eclipse Awards. Retribution was nominated for Best Suspense/Thriller. My story Whiskey Lullaby was nominated for Best Angst Drabble and my story Holding On To Hope was nominated for Best Edward in a Drabble. Voting starts May 5. Head on over to twilighteclipseawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com to check out the nominees and vote starting on May 5. **

**The next chapter for this story will post next week.**

**Until next time,**

**Stephanie **


	5. Arriving in Forks

**A/N: Hi everyone. I hope you're all still with me. I am extremely sorry over the length of time that has gone between the posting of chapter three and this one. RL got crazy with the holidays and there just wasn't a way for me to get this chapter done. I can assure you now though, that with things calming down in RL, and with my other story A Multitude of Sins now complete, the wait between chapters will not be as long as it has been for this one since I can now focus on this as my main fic. Now, without further ado..here is the next chapter of Retribution.**

**EPOV **

The past two days have been extremely hectic. Bella and I have gone over our lists four times, making sure we have everything we need for this trip. It cost a little extra money, but we bought all brand new equipment for what we were planning. We had our stuff from the past three months of practicing, but we wanted to use new things when we actually carried everything out.

Bella was a genius in planning out how we got everything. Since she worked from home and had a much more relaxed schedule than I did, she would go out from time to time to purchase what we needed. We made sure to never order anything online and we never, ever bought from the same store twice. Even on items that needed to be special ordered, we always arranged them for an in-store pick up. We also made sure to keep all of our personal information hidden too. We always paid cash, and we had gotten ahold of some high quality fake IDs and used disposable cell phones.

The one perk to us deciding to be more hands on in our tactics, was that we tended to favor using knives. It gave us a much more intimate experience of what our target was experiencing, and knives were far less regulated than guns. There were no background checks or waiting periods to worry about.

Now, all of our equipment…our knives, duct tape, ropes, gloves, and everything else we'd need, was packed neatly away in two duffle bags that we'd keep in the trunk of our car. We'd planned on staying with Bella's parents this trip, and Chief Swan didn't need to see the inside of those bags. My parents wanted us to stay with them, since we had stayed with Bella's parents during the last visit home, but we told them that Charlie and Renee's house was closer to all the reunion events so it was just easier to stay there.

I watch as Bella walks out of our apartment building, the last of our bags in her hands, and I can see the change in her from the past three months. Even though we had both taken up martial arts years ago and regularly trained and worked out, it was all of our practice these past few months that have really allowed her confidence and self-esteem to bloom. I think what helped her the most was that our planning and practicing finally allowed her to see for herself what I already knew…that she was strong, both physically and mentally, and that she was truly able to take care of herself if she ever had to.

She especially proved her strength about three weeks into her coming out with me to practice...

_We had targeted this guy named Riley. Bella and I had been watching him for a few days. He was ruthless and needed to be taught a lesson. He sold drugs to kids and pimped out a few women, one of whom I suspected might have been his sister. Bella had just gotten comfortable with working with the knives, and was developing her lures as well. She approached Riley one night, pretending like she was feinding for her next fix, and told him that she'd pay him with sex since she didn't have any money. Riley needless to say, jumped at the chance. After she led him to a secluded area, she pounced, punching him in the face before whipping out the knife and holding it to his throat. I had wanted to be there with her, but she told me no, that she wanted to do a practice run on her own, and asked me to just wait somewhere hidden just in case. Well, something must have gone wrong, because Riley started to fight back, but my Bella...she was more than amazing. She didn't even hesitate before jabbing the knife into his neck and twisting it before pulling it out. Riley, that poor bastard, never saw it coming, and I had never been more turned on...we ended up fucking so hard that night, that Bella was walking a little funny the next day._

After I help Bella load the bags that have our clothes in them into the back seat of the car, I open up the passenger door for her and give her a quick kiss as she gets inside.

"Are you ready Bella?" I ask, the both of us knowing that I'm not just asking about going to the reunion.

"I'm more than ready," she replies, a sly grin creeping across her face.

I head around to the driver's side, climb in, start the car and head off towards Forks.

We stop for lunch along the way, but quickly head back out on the road, wanting to reach Bella's parents house before nightfall. We spend the drive going over the plans we've made for each of our tormentors, as well as our plans for our alibis. Then we start planning out the order of things. We had a few ideas of who'd go first and who'd be last, but we also have decided to also wait until the first day of the reunion to set the order in stone, wanting to make the final decisions after we see how everyone had turned out after ten years. We had also decided from the very beginning that if anyone had truly changed, or offers a genuine apology for how they were towards us during high school that we wouldn't seek our revenge against them. It would be the others…the ones who hadn't changed that would need to be taught a lesson, one that no one would soon forget.

Sooner than I expect, I find us pulling up into the driveway at Charlie and Renee's. Charlie's cruiser isn't parked out front so he's probably still at work. As soon as Renee hears the car doors slam, she comes running out of the house, and pulls Bella and I into a hug as she tells us how much she's missed us and how we need to visit more often.

After all of the hello's are exchanged, Bella and I bring our bags up into her old bedroom and get settled in. We arrived a bit early so that we would have a chance to just visit with our parents for a day before the reunion activities started, but right now all I can think about is what we have planned for two days from now.

"Two more days Baby, are you excited?" Bella asks, and I can't help but wonder if sometimes she can see right into my head.

"I'm more than excited Bella, I can't fucking wait. Two more days and then…let the games begin."

**A/N: So there we have it…our psycho little duo that is hell bent on revenge have made it back to Forks. Now, I know that I skipped the 3 months of practice and training they put themselves through to prepare for this "fun" little weekend they've planned out, but I am writing it as an outtake which will be available through the Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes compilation. All it takes is a $5 donation and you can receive the outtake from this story and all the other wonderful pieces the other contributing authors are writing for it. **

**You can donate by going to fandomajuvenilediabetes(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	6. Final Preparations

The last two days before the reunion begins, Bella and I spend a lot of our time going over all of our plans and preparations, and then decide to go out for one final practice. Neither of us needed the practice really, I think we both just had too much energy and excitement and we both needed the release.

We head into Port Angeles and find a place to hunt. As we look around, we find a guy lurking in an alleyway. He's a drug dealer, and seems to be selling everything from meth, to heroin, to crack. We wait and watch, and finally approach once his customer walks away.

Heading over, I let Bella take the lead on this one, as she pretends to want to make a sale. I head off to the shadows, and maneuver myself so he can't see where I am, and I wait for him to be distracted, which he is a moment later as he starts looking through his pockets for whatever he's planning on selling Bella.

That's when I make my move. I run up behind him, a knife in each of my hands and I plunge them into his lower back, right where his kidneys are located. Before he even realizes what's happening, He's collapsed on the ground and I'm holding him down as Bella tapes his mouth shut, and then binds his hands and feet with tape as well.

We drag him further into the alley, and have fun with him and take our time with him. We slowly cut him all along his arms and legs, digging the knife in deep at the more tender points so he can really feel what we are doing. Finally, when he's crying, and offering muffled pleas through the tape…we offer him mercy and slit his throat before pouring lighter fluid on him and turning him into a human bonfire.

We head home, I'm thankful that Bella's parents are out for the night. The both of us are still high off the adrenalin of the nights activities, and as soon as we're inside with the door locked, I push Bella up against the wall.

"Don't fucking move," I growl at her as I pull out my knife.

I drag it down the front of her, cutting away her clothing as I go.

The scent of blood and death swirls in the air around us, and acts as an aphrodisiac for me, causing my already hardened cock to throb in my pants. I can see my lust reflected in Bella's eyes, as well in the rise and fall of her tits as her breath quickens.

I notice her eyeing my crotch and start to rub her thighs together. It causes me to react and I roughly rip her panties from her body.

"I said not to fucking move," I hiss, as I move forward, pinning her to the wall as I lick up her neck and around the shell of her ear.

Bella moans and as my hands move to tug and pull on her nipples, hers find their way to my pants, undoing them and setting my cock free from its confines.

"Fuck me, Edward," she begs. "Please…I need you to fuck me."

My hand leaves her breast and travels to between her legs, and I swirl my fingers around her clit before plunging two of them inside her.

"So damn wet already," I whisper into her ear.

Bella opens her mouth to respond, but all she can manage to do is moan and whimper loudly as her hips move to match the thrusts of my fingers.

"Such a dirty little slut aren't we…moaning like a whore," I pant out as I watch her get closer to the edge of her release. As soon as I see she's close, I pull my fingers out of her, and bring them to my mouth to lick them clean.

"Please…Edward…I need your cock," she begs.

"That's right you little hussy, beg me for my cock."

I spread her legs open and lift her up and slam her down onto me, the both of us groaning from how good it feels.

"You better hold on tight...dirty girls don't get it gently…dirty girls get it rough," I growl out, before I start pounding into her.

Our moans and grunts echo off the walls. Bella's nails dig into and scratch my back as I bite down on her shoulder.

"So fucking tight, so goddamn good," I grunt out.

"Fuck Edward…so good…so close," Bella whimpers.

I quicken my pace as I drive us both closer to the edge. Bella's back is banging into the wall from the roughness of my thrusts, and the pictures which were hanging on either side of us fall down, the glass in the frames shattering as they hit the floor.

"Cum for me you dirty slut…cum on my cock…show me how good I make you feel," I command.

Bella's walls clamp down and she lets out a scream as her orgasm rips through her, which triggers my own. As I release inside her, I let out a roar and plow my fist into the wall from the intensity of it. After, I slide us carefully onto the floor to catch our breaths before carrying Bella into the shower and then into bed for the night.

Morning comes, and I can't help but smirk as I see the love bites I've left on Bella's shoulders, and from the slight twinge in my upper back, I'm certain she's left a few marks on me as well.

After breakfast, Bella and I move quickly to get showered, dressed, and on the road. Based on the schedule we were sent, we head straight over to the high school to check in for the reunion. We park the car, and head into the gym to register.

As soon as we walk into the building, I can feel my anxiety level rise as all the dark memories come flooding back at full speed. Looking over to Bella, I can see she's feeling the same, so I hold her hand firmly in mine and whisper to her to try to calm us both down.

"Remember…we're stronger now. We have a plan. They can't hurt us anymore," I murmur to her.

I can tell my words work as she visibly relaxed just as we walk into the gym.

Mrs. Cope, the school secretary checks us in, and then we head over to mingle with everyone, deciding now is the time to assess who it is exactly we need to deal with.

As soon as we make our way over to the tables, my suspicions are confirmed by Emmett's shouts.

"Hey guys…look who showed up! It's Nerdboy and Geekgirl all grown up."

And in that moment, they all revert to the same vicious people they were ten years ago, shouting out the same hurtful words they did back then…maybe they never changed to begin with. The one thing I do know for sure is…they all will be held accountable for what they've done…all of them will have to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So sorry on the delay with this one. I had planned to get into a more regular update schedule for this one, but I got bit by a plot bunny which has turned into my drabble called Learning to Let Go. I'm a good ways into that one now, so everything should be getting back to a regular schedule around here. I'll be aiming to update this one within two weeks.**


	7. Setting Things in Motion

Bella and I had everything all worked out, and now that we knew who we were going to target, we could put our plan into action. The first thing we made sure to do was get all of the invitations delivered.

That part was easy enough since the reception had assigned seating where everyone's welcome packets waited for them. Bella and I casually mingled around as we slipped the red envelopes into the packets of the eleven targets we now had our sights locked in on.

The plan was simple. Emmett, Rose, and the rest of that group prided themselves on being the rulers of the school. They nicknamed themselves the "Elite Eleven" and were basically considered untouchable back during high school. Because they were the kids of the rich folks they were able to get away with anything they wanted…and they did. Bella and I are living proof. If anyone else had done what they did to us, they probably would have been expelled or even faced jail time, but not them. Not when their mommies and daddies had the money that was basically the life source for our town.

Bella and I thought it would be best to capitalize on their enormous sense of entitlement and their weakness for priding themselves on being the selected few. We worded the invitations carefully, and made use of their old party place out in the middle of the woods…it was perfect, there was no one in that area for miles. Each of them said…

_You are cordially invited to a special, private gathering._

_A reunion of the closest of friends._

_8:00pm_

_Saturday, July 15_

_at_

_Old Miller's Cabin_

The wording and the location were just enough…enough to let them know it was something arranged for the Elite Eleven, something secretive, but also vague enough that would allow Bella and I to pull off saying we received invites as well.

We sat at our table while our old teachers droned on with welcome speeches and old slideshows of pictures from when we were in school were shown. Both of us scanned the room, watching as each of them flipped through their welcome packets and read their invites, all of them sharing a knowing, excited look.

Shortly after the slideshow, the check-in even wrapped up, and Bella and I made our way out to hunt down the one last thing we needed for our plan to work…Crazy Jake.

Jacob, or Crazy Jake as everyone in town called him was about ten years older than us and originally from the nearby Quileute reservation. During his teen years he started hearing voices and started using crystal meth. Right after Bella and I started high school he got kicked off the reservation by the tribe's elders when between the voices in his head and the drug use he thought he needed to try to slaughter the tribe's children because the voices were telling him they were demons sent to hurt him.

The Elite Eleven had their share of fun picking on him too. After he got kicked off the reservation he had nowhere to go. He was too much of a loose cannon for anyone to want to take the risk and try to help him. More often than not, Bella's dad got a call at least once a week to arrest him for something or another, usually petty theft, trespassing, or the like.

But Emmett and his group were cruel. They'd get a can of beer and replace it with gasoline or urine and offer it to him to drink. They'd throw rocks at him or when he hadn't eaten in a week, offer him rotted food they found in the bottom of the dumpsters behind the restaurants in town. Jake may have been crazy, but he never forgot kindness…or evil either. More than once he was heard muttering how he had to make the demon pale faces pay.

And that was the last piece to our plan. I know it sounds cruel, but we plan on setting the whole thing up to make it seem like Crazy Jake killed them all. At least in prison he might get the help he needs for the drugs and his psych issues, and he'll have a warm bed and three meals a day, which is more than he's had living on the streets of Forks these past fourteen years.

We find him near one of his usual haunts…the alley near the one liquor store in town. Bella gets him the car, promising him a hot meal and a place to stay from now on. Once he's inside, she hands him the Burger King bag and we explain to him that we want him to stay at our cabin for the next few days…I'm not sure how much he understands but he seems to comprehend free food and bed…other than that, he's too far gone.

Half an hour later, Jake is secured at the cabin, and Bella and I head back to town to meet up with our parents for dinner, which goes nicely enough, even though both our mothers are pestering us about when we're going to start giving them grandbabies. After dinner, Bella's dad has to head into work for a while so the rest of us decide to call it a night.

When we get back to Bella's house Renee heads up to bed, as do Bella and I…after all…we're on the cusp of getting our retribution…we'll need all of our energy for what's to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So we're getting a few more glimpses into the plain these two have concocted. Let me know you're thoughts, and I'd love to hear your guesses on who they are going to kill first. Here's the list of the Elite Eleven so you can keep track: Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Michael, Jessica, Ben, Angela, Eric, Lauren, Tyler. Next chapter in about 2 weeks or so. Also…pic of the invitation they leave in the welcome packet is up on my blog: lvtwilight09fanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com**


	8. 6:00 to 8:00

**A/N: Just a warning…this chapter starts the killing, so from here on out there will be blood, there will be violence. Also, as all the killings will take place over one night, I will be posting time frames at the beginning of each chapter so that you all can keep track. Many, many thanks to Massy for prereading and helping me tweak this chapter. Love ya bunches hun!**

* * *

><p><strong>6:00pm – 8:00pm<strong>

Bella and I had everything set up at the house. Now all we had to do was wait. We watched from a nearby copse of trees as they all showed up…marching towards their deaths, and it seemed as though nothing changed much since high school. Everyone was still paired off...except Tyler…he always thought himself to be too much man to just settle for one girl. The only difference now being that the girls all sported their wedding bands where class rings once resided.

We had everything set up inside so that hopefully, within half an hour…we'd be able to move in and gain the upper hand. Once the last of them made their way inside, we moved closer, watching them through a window.

"Come on…drink already," Bella mutters impatiently as we watch them greet each other and start to chit chat.

"Patience sweetheart," I whisper back to her. "We know them to a T…they'll drink in no time and then they'll be ours for the taking."

Bella and I weren't stupid. We knew that no matter how much practice we had, no matter how long we trained, and no matter what degree black belt we both were, we would still be outnumbered if we took them on eleven against two. So we planned accordingly, got ahold of some sedatives and tranquilizers, and laced the bottles of alcohol that were left for our unsuspecting guests. Once they drank, it should only take about twenty minutes to half an hour before they pass out, giving Bella and I the opportunity to get them all in restraints.

Just as I said they would, they all start cracking open the liquor as they settle into the couches and chairs in the living room. I can see the moment the tranquilizers start taking effect as Emmett shakes his head in an effort to keep himself awake. Slowly but surely, they all nod off. As a precaution, Bella and I wait ten minutes after the last of them passes out before moving in.

We make our way inside, grab our bags out of the closet and pull out the rope and handcuffs. Bella makes quick work of binding their ankles as I make sure their hands are cuffed behind their backs and check to make sure we have all of their cell phones. We don't bother gagging them, the cabin is after all, deep into the woods…a good five miles away from the highway, and at least ten from the nearest sign of life that could possibly offer any sort of help. As for Jake hearing what's going on…we won't have to worry about him. We provided him with enough drugs to keep him happy for a good while, plus the door to his room is locked and the window boarded up.

Now all we have to do is wait for them to wake up. We already have our first victim ready. He'll be an example to the rest of what we have planned…a way to let them know what's in store for them. We decided awhile back that Tyler would be the first to go…he's tied to no one, so he's the most expendable. The rest all have spouses…people we can use to keep them in line. Since he doesn't…Tyler is the loose cannon of the bunch.

Eventually, they all start to wake up, disoriented and confused. Bella and I can't help but laugh at the panic the comes over them as they realize they have all been tied up. They all start shouting…asking about what's going on or calling for help. None of them have even realized we're in the room yet…at least not until Bella starts talking.

"All of you shut the fuck up," she tells them harshly. "You all have four years of ruining my life…of ruining Edward's life…now…now it's our turn."

"I swear to all that's fucking holy Swan…I will goddamn end you when I get out of here," seethes Rosalie.

Bella just laughs before walking up to her and kicking her square in the jaw as she says "The name's Cullen you dumb bitch!"

I just smirk as I watch a few of Rose's teeth fly out of her mouth and the blood begins to run down her chin.

"Anyone else got anything to say?" I question, looking each of them in the eye.

"Look...what do you want from us?" Jasper asks.

"What do we want?" I reply. "I wanted to be able to go through high school without feeling like I was living in hell every day. But…since that is clearly not an option…I want what I promised you all that last day of school. Do you remember what I said back then?"

"What…that whole bullshit rant about getting revenge? Well you got it…you fucked up Rose's face and you freaked us all out with your roofied alcohol and bondage act," Angela says. "Now…let us the fuck out of here now and we won't call the cops on you."

It's quite comical how they aren't taking Bella or I seriously…but they will soon enough.

"Bella, I don't think they understand what we're doing here…why don't you try to explain it."

I grab Tyler by the hair and drag him to the floor in front of me as I take a seat, and let Bella take the floor.

"See…we've always wondered why you were so mean to us…what it was exactly that we did to make you treat us the way you did…and we thought tonight we could finally get some answers about all of that...starting with Tyler over here first."

Bella turns towards Tyler as she pulls the switchblade out of her pocket and flicks it open. Tyler's eyes widen as she approaches him, and I can't help but notice the wet spot that starts to show on his pants as she uses the blade to cut his shirt open, exposing his chest.

"Now Tyler..." Bella says to him in a soothing voice. "I want to talk about what happened back during the spring of freshman year okay?"

He nervously nods his head before Bella continues talking.

"I'm talking about the day I wore the white shorts to school. It was the first really nice, sunny day of the season. You had asked me during math if I could help you understand what we were learning during lunch. I agreed…it was the first time you paid attention to me, other than to pick on me. You were acting so sweet."

Bella's story is interrupted by Tyler's screams as she uses her knife to carve a line down his chest.

"You even got a table for us to sit at. There were only the two chairs there…you had even already grabbed a lunch tray for me. I thought you were finally being nice…trying to be friends."

Tyler cries out again as Bella carves a half circle from the top of the line she already made to it's halfway point.

"You said hi to me, thanked me for agreeing to help you out. You even held my chair out for me to sit down…and as soon as I did, I sat right on a plate of chocolate pudding. You laughed at me, called me a stupid bitch for thinking you'd be friends with me. You grabbed my sweater and ran off so I'd have to spend the rest of the day looking like I shit myself. Now I wanna know…what did I ever do to you to make you do that to me?"

Bella growls out the last part of her question, as she carves out the last part of the letter R into Tyler's chest.

By now, he's sobbing, blubbering apologies as he repeatedly says "Please…I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" as he begs us not to hurt him anymore.

No one else in the room is speaking, although there is some whimpering and crying to be heard.

Bella gives me a nod to let me know she's done with Tyler, that I can finish him off now.

"You know Ty…" I say, making sure it's loud enough for the rest of them to hear me. "It's a funny thing…you never seemed to listen to Bella or me whenever we begged you to stop bullying us…why should we listen to you now?"

Before he ever even gets a chance to answer, my hands are around his head, snapping his neck in one deft movement.

His body thuds against the floor and I can see the seriousness of this situation dawn on each and every one of the remaining Elite Eleven.

Bella bends down to use Tyler's shirt to wipe his blood off her knife. Once she's done, she tucks it away back into her pocket and glances at the now cowering group of assholes before us who can't seem to get their eyes off of Tyler's now dead body.

"So…" she says, causing them all to finally look at us again. "Who wants to go next?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As some of you probably already know…I made a poster type thing with the pictures of the Elite Eleven on it. I thought it would be an easy way for you all to see who is who, and keep track of who gets killed off and who is still left. Especially since I wanna play a game with you all…each chapter, in your reviews, I'd love to hear your guesses for who will be next to die. Whoever guesses right will receive a teaser from the next chapter. I will mark off who dies each chapter on the character poster and post the updated version of it to my blog and my FB group two days after the chapter posts, that way people will have time to read it without the victim being given away. **

**To see the pic of the Elite Eleven, and the pics for this chapter, check my blog: lvtwilight09fanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

**Now…go on and make Revengeward happy and let him know what you think of his and Bella's handiwork so far…**

**Next chapter should be up in two weeks.**

**Till next time,**

**Stephanie**


	9. 8:00 to 9:00

"So…" Bella says, causing our remaining victims all to finally look at us again. "Who wants to go next?"

"You're never going to get away with this," Angela tells us, confident that by saying that she'll somehow convince us to put an end to our activities.

Bella and I just laugh, if only she knew just how well planned this entire venture has been.

"You two are seriously fucked in the head," shouts Eric.

"_We're_ fucked in the head?" Bella questions. "Do we really need to start comparing who the more fucked up individuals are here…I mean hell…it was what you all did to us that made us turn out like this."

I can't help but notice how he worriedly glances over towards where Lauren is tied up. I shouldn't antagonize him, but I do anyway, twirling a knife in my hand as I walk towards her…directly in his line of sight.

"Stay the hell away from her!" Eric growls, even though I can hear the underlying tone of fear in his voice.

"Why should I," I ask, a bit of a chuckle escaping me. "None of you ever once listened to me when I asked you to do the same with Bella."

I crouch down, and trace down the side of her face with the point of the knife, careful not to actually cut her…yet, and relish the whimpers that she makes and the tears that start to fall down her face.

As soon as I reach her chin I pull the knife away and stand back up, facing Eric again.

"No worries Eric…it isn't her turn yet, so she can still keep that pretty little face of hers…for now."

It's easy for us to pretend that we don't know who we're going with next, even though we do. Our entire selection order has been predetermined, although we did leave some leeway in case adjustments needed to me made for anything unexpected.

We had agreed that Bella would get to interrogate Tyler…our second victim…she was to be mine.

She surprised me so far tonight…hadn't really said much about the entire situation. But that could also work in our favor…show the rest of these assholes that even if they try to play along that no one is safe, just like Bella and I were never safe in high school.

Her hair is up in a high ponytail…a perfect tool for me to use grab her and move her around as I please.

Taking a fistful of her hair in my hand, I drag her away from the wall and into the center of the room.

"Jessica…you're our next lucky contestant on…_Beg For Your Life_" I say sarcastically as I toss her where I want her.

The thud her head makes as it bounces off the floor is loud and echoes off the walls.

She groans as she tries to look around the room, a clearly dazed look in her eyes, but the sight of my knife helps her focus on the situation at hand.

Michael starts to struggle against his binds as I get closer and closer to his wife.

"Don't you fucking touch her you bastard! I swear to Christ I'll make you pay if you do anything to her," he yells.

Bella swiftly kicks him in the stomach to shut him up. As he gasps for air she grabs him by the chin, holding his mouth open.

She traces her knife around his lips, and in a truly menacing voice gives him a warning. "If you don't shut that annoying fucking mouth of yours Mikey, I'll cut that vile tongue right out of it and then feed it to you, is that understood?"

Michael just nods in response before Bella puts the knife away and stands next to me.

"Ready baby?" she asks me, nodding her head towards Jessica.

"Absolutely," I whisper back to her before giving her a kiss on the lips and focusing my attention on Jessica.

I grab her by her hair again and drag her so she's on the floor in front of the couch. I take a seat and just stare at her for a moment as I gather my thoughts before speaking.

"Now Jess, I just want to talk with you for a little bit okay?"

She nods her head as she tries to look calm, but her quickened breathing and the tears that are pouring down her face tell me she's anything but.

"Do you remember how you used to talk to me in high school? How you always called me names…called me names like Fagward Sullen?" I feel the anger surge through me as I recall the names she used to call me…the names everyone would start using once she did.

The anger takes over and I use the knife in my hand to slash open her blouse and bra in one fell swoop, exposing her chest to everyone in the room. She screams as she sees the knife come towards her and struggles to try to cover herself, even though trying to do so is futile…the way she's tied up offers little room for movement.

"I…I…please, just let me go" she begs, unable to form any coherent sentences.

"Shhh, Jessica. Calm down now…we're just talking remember?"

Her sobs die down to dull whimpers and I take the opportunity to continue talking.

"You were always so mean to me…always had to find some way to put me down. Like the time I won that award for my chemistry project at the state science fair. You told everyone that I had a baby dick…that I had to hold it with tweezers when I went to the bathroom and that for my project I created some sort of penis growing juice so I could finally try to fuck my boyfriend in the ass."

Now it's not only anger that is coursing through me, but full blown rage as I make the first cut into her flesh, a vertical line that goes from just below her breasts down to her navel.

The cry she lets out is ear piercingly loud. Bella moves over to her and pins her down to the ground, using her knees to hold down Jessica's shoulders.

"Stay still you whiney little bitch, before we give you something to really cry about," Bella whispers into her ear.

Michael starts thrashing in attempt to free himself from his restraints, but Bella whips out her knife and places it to Jessica's throat as she gives him a look.

"Got ants in your pants Mike? You know…if you don't stop moving, I might just get distracted and slip and cut her pretty little throat wide open…"

Michaels stops moving instantly, slumping defeatedly back against the wall.

"Okay Jess," I say. "Bella is going to get up off of your shoulders and stop holding you down. I need you to be a good girl and just stay put. I wouldn't want to slip with my knife now…especially since I'm almost done with you."

"Al…almost done? You…you're gonna let me go?" she asks hopefuly.

"Yes Jessica, I'm almost done. Now…lets continue," I say as I ignore the second half of her question…after all, my momma taught me not to lie.

"Do you understand how bad you made me feel Jessica? You made my life a living hell. Can you comprehend what it was like having to explain to my parents why a delivery was made to my house for an industrial sized container of anal ease after that baby dick incident you started? How hard it was to find some excuse for why I didn't have friends and why everyone thought I had a secret boyfriend somewhere?"

All I see is red as my knife cuts into her again, making first one and then another horizontal line on her stomach.

Her pleading and crying spur me on. For so long she made me feel bad…made me feel pain, and now it's my turn to pay her back in kind. I dig in even deeper as I make the final cut across her abdomen.

The blood from the E carved into her chest runs down her body.

She whimpers, begging us "Please, stop…just stop or end me now…either way, please…just…no more pain please."

The thing is though...we won't stop, we're nowhere near ready to stop. Our games are just beginning.

"Your pleas mean nothing to me," I hiss at her, digging into her skin and dragging the knife along her face, leaving a trail of red in its wake. I continue my carving along her arms, chest, and legs, slicing and cutting everywhere I can reach.

"You deserve this you know…you always made me feel like shit. Now it's your turn."

She writhes on the floor in pain as she begs for mercy, asking me to have pity on her. Little does she know, her suffering has just begun.

"You showed no compassion to me Jessica. What makes you think I'd show any to you. Your words did more damage than you could ever imagine. They were like a slow acting poison eating away at me day by day from the inside out."

She attempts to prop herself up against the couch. As she tries, I kick her in the side of the head, knocking her flat against the floor before kneeling next to her.

Leaning down next do her ear, I whisper to her. "I promised you I was almost done, I never promised I'd let you live bitch."

I laugh as the realization that she is going to die registers and stab her once in each side, deep enough to puncture her lungs.

"NOOOOOOO, Jessica! Baby!" Michael screams out as I pull my knife out of his nearly dead wife's body.

"She got what she deserved," I tell him coldly before kicking her body to the center of the room so everyone can watch the life drain from her.

It takes close to twenty minutes for her to die, the life in her finally snuffing itself out with a final gurgled breath, a combination of her struggling to breath and choking on her own blood. The entire time the rest of them try to convince me to just put her out of her misery. They just don't understand…with how much she made me suffer, she needed to suffer too.

They'll understand soon though. Because soon…it'll be their turn to suffer too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…yeah…Jessica was the second to go. Just like last chapter, if you can guess who will be the next victim, I'll send you a teaser for the chapter, so make sure you take a guess when you review. Also, a big hug and shoutout to reyes139 for being a super awesome, super speedy prereader. Make sure you go check out her stories cause she writes some really amazing stuff. **

**I also have a super exciting & important announcement about this story. Retribution has been nominated in the iSparkle Awards. It got nominated in the category called The Screamers Award. Voting is open now, and me and Revengeward would love you all forever if you could head over to theisparkleawards(dot)moonfruit(dot)com/#/vote/4562312504 and vote. Be sure to check out the other categories too because there are a ton of great stories and authors who are up for awards. **

**Next chapter should be up in about a week to a week and a half. **

**Til next time,**

**Stephanie**


	10. 9:00 to 10:00

Michael just sits there, whimpering as he stares at Jessica's dead body as I move it to the corner of the room, dumping it next to Tyler. He has little to worry about though…he'll be joining her soon enough.

"This is crazy guys. Just let us go. We can figure something out…just tell us what you want. I'm sure we can come up with a price that makes everyone happy here," Alice says.

"_Price_? You think we want your money? That we can be bought?" I hiss at her. "This has nothing to do with money. This is about us finally taking back control from all of you. This is about Bella and I getting what's owed to us."

"But…but there has to be some way we can make a deal," pleads Rosalie, causing Bella to spin and face her.

"Listen you dumb blonde bitch, I'd suggest shutting that sewer of a mouth of yours…unless you want to be next…"

Rosalie says nothing after that, and Bella moves on to the person who's next on our list.

Walking over to her, she stops and crouches down next to her.

"Hi Ang…" Bella say's in an obnoxiously cheery voice, causing Angela to start to whimper and beg for God to save her.

"Oh no, no Angela…I'm sorry to say that God's not here at the moment. But Edward and I are, so don't worry…we promise to take _real_ good care of you," Bella says with a chuckle.

Bella grabs Angela by her bound feet and drags her to the middle of the room before hoisting her up onto the coffee table. Once Angela's on the table, Bella grabs some extra rope, and ties her to the table so she can't move before heading over to behind the couch and grabbing the wooden baseball bat we had placed there.

Angela's eyes widen as Bella approaches her with the bat, and I can only imagine she's put together just what Bella plans to use it for.

"Okay Angela," Bella says. "We're going to play a little game called Truth or Consequences. I'm going to ask you some questions, and I want you to tell me the absolute truth, because if you don't…well…I get to decide on a consequence for you. Do you understand the rules Angela?"

Angela murmurs out a yes, her voice trembling as her eyes seek out Ben, as if he'd be able to do anything to save her.

"Don't bother looking for him sweetheart, he won't be able to save you," I tell her.

"First question," Bella begins. "Do you remember what happened to me at our middle school graduation picnic?"

"Ye..yes," Angela stutters. "You, you ate one of the cupcakes and spazzed out. They had strawberries in the center of them. You had some weird allergic reaction."

"That's right," Bella replies as she twirls the bat back and forth between her hands. "I'm highly allergic to strawberries and I started getting all itchy, and then my throat started to close up. I had to go to the hospital."

"Now," Bella continues. "Do you remember what happened during our junior year of high school?"

"Junior year…well…a lot of things happened then. Maybe you could be more specific."

"Don't get smart with me you stupid bitch. You know exactly what I'm talking about," Bella growls out as she swings the bat, bringing it down hard on Angela's lower legs and her knees. The crack I hear tells me something definitely broke, and from the looks of things…it wasn't the bat.

Angela wails out as Bella pummels her legs with the bat.

"Okay…okay!" She screams. "I remember! Just…just don't hit me anymore."

"Good…now, why don't you tell me what you remember."

"My dad was pissed at me," Angela starts, her breath coming in short gasps as she tries to keep from crying. "I ran up an insane bill on my cell phone and he said I either had to get a job to pay off the bill or I could give up the phone and be grounded for the rest of the school year. I decided to get a job. The only thing I could find was a job working at the diner as a waitress. You and Edward came in to eat, and when you ordered dessert, I switched out the raspberry sauce that was supposed to be on yours with strawberry."

The anger inside me that had been starting to calm begins boiling again as Angela continues her story. I was so scared that day. Bella had such a bad allergic reaction, I thought she was going to die.

"Keep going Angela…I never told you to stop talking," Bella tells her as she brings the bat down across Angela's ribs.

"PLEASE!" Ben screams out. "Don't hurt her anymore. She'll do whatever you want."

"Dude, just shut the fuck up," Jasper hisses at him as Ben begs for mercy on Angela's behalf. "Don't beg…if you beg you're just giving them what they want."

The begging won't work though…he'll find no mercy within these walls.

"Then she better start talking!" Bella screams.

"I…I waited around," Angela says, her voice raspy, her breathing labored. "I knew you had the allergy and the rest of the group was eating at the diner, and I…I thought it would be funny to watch you spazz out."

Angela screams out in pain as Bella brings the bat down on her ribs again.

"You didn't just watch though did you Angela…"

"Nnn…no," she coughs out. "I saw you go for your EpiPen. But you dropped it, and it landed near my feet. I kicked it away behind the counter so you couldn't find it."

"That's right," Bella says, her voice taking on an eerie calm. "I could barely breathe. I begged you for help while Edward called 911…and you ignored me, wouldn't listen and just walked away."

Bella tosses the bat aside and whips out her butterfly knife, causing Angela to try to squirm and scream on the table as she pisses herself.

Bella backhands Angela across the face as she cuts the ropes tying her to the table as she says "Stop moving unless you really want me to cut you."

Once the ropes are cut, Bella yanks Angela up by the back of her neck, causing her to whimper as she's positioned in a seated position.

I walk over to Ben and hold him against the wall with a knife to his throat.

"Now Angela," Bella says. "You see Edward over there? I need to undo your cuffs for a moment, and I need you to be a good girl and not move while I do that, because if you move…even just one fucking inch, Edward is going to turn Ben's throat into Swiss cheese okay?"

"I won't move…I promise. Just don't hurt Ben."

"Good girl," Bella replies as she undoes the cuffs. "Now…let's see just how well you listen and can follow those directions."

Bella uses her knife to cut open the top of Angela's dress down to her waist, and then digs the knife into her flesh, dragging the knife down, cutting a vertical line down her stomach.

Angela's screams are blood curdling and her hands grip down on the edge of the table she's sitting on as she struggles not to move.

Bella offers an evil laugh as she wipes the tears off of Angela's face.

"Very good Ang. We're almost done here, so just try to keep still a little bit longer," she says as she presses the knife to Angela's skin again, dragging it across her stomach, making the horizontal line that finishes the T that has been carved into Angela.

Angela is full out snot sobbing as Bella takes her arms and recuffs her, this time with her hands in front of her.

"You did good Angela. Look, Ben is fine and I'm putting my knife away," I tell her, trying to distract her from what Bella is doing behind her.

Bella walks around in front of Angela, a long length of rope in her hands that she is working into a noose.

Once the noose is finished, Bella drags a stool over near the table and places the rope around Angela's throat.

"Please…please no. I…I don't want to die," Angela begs.

"Hush now Ang…you're getting yourself all worked up. I just think you need a little lesson okay?"

"Please…I have children at home. Two little girls…they need their mommy. Have some compassion Bella, please,"

"You almost killed me, and you want me to have compassion for you?" Bella growls out, tightening the noose around Angela's neck.

Angela claws at it, scratching herself in the process in an attempt to free herself from her impending demise.

Stupid woman…she should realize that there's nothing, there's no one who can save her now.

I step in to help and prop Angela up on the stool as Bella ties the noose to one of the exposed ceiling beams.

I can't help but enjoy myself as I toy with Angela, nudging the stool with my foot and making it wobble, reminding her that we hold her life in our hands…that at any moment, we can take it from her…and that soon enough, we will.

Once the rope is secured to the beam, Bella walks back to Angela's side, and stands up on the coffee table so she can reach Angela better.

"You see Angela…you didn't listen to me that day when I needed help. You didn't listen to me all the times I pleaded with you and begged you to stop tormenting me in school. It seems to me you have a problem with listening…that you don't seem to know how to use those ears of yours. Maybe you just don't need them," Bella says menacingly before grabbing Angela by her left ear and slicing it off of her head.

The blood starts pouring and Angela starts to scream as I hold her firmly in place on the stool….after all, we don't want our fun to end before we planned.

Bella grabs Angela's face, prying her mouth open and stuffing her ear into her mouth.

"Now…since you clearly don't listen, you have no need for that ear. Now eat that fucking thing before I cut off the other one and make you watch Edward shred your husband to pieces."

"STOP THIS!" Eric cries out. "Just stop all of this. We get it…we all fucking get it…we were assholes, just…for the love of all that's holy let us go."

I turn towards Eric and give him a bone chilling look.

"If you don't want to end up like Angela here, or Jessica or Tyler…I suggest you shut the fuck up right now."

Eric doesn't say another word.

Bella backs away from Angela and we both watch her struggle to consume her own ear, as she eventually swallows but ends up vomiting all over herself a few seconds later, the ear being brought up in the process, coated in bile and landing on the floor.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk" Bella says. "Now look at that mess you made."

She heads over to the couch and grabs the bat again…and I can tell she's about done playing with Angela. I back away from the stool, laughing at how hard Angela needs to struggle to stay upright and let Bella have the room she needs to finish.

The bat firmly in her hands, Bella approaches Angela and asks her one final question.

"So Angela…have you learned your lesson yet?"

Bella doesn't even give her time to respond before taking a hard swing to her legs, effectively knocking her off the stool.

Angela's hands fly up to the rope again, struggling unsuccessfully to find a way to keep herself from hanging,

Bella meanwhile, continues to swing at her like she's a piñata, each blow coating her, the bat and the walls in Angela's blood…I've never seen a more glorious sight, the entire scene causing my cock to strain against the zipper of my jeans…Bella and I will definitely have to address that soon.

Each blow causes a choked, gurgled whimper to come from Angela, until her arms fall limply in front of her, and her body convulses as she finally dies. Bella takes one final blow to Angela's now lifeless body, hitting her in the head before dropping the bat.

She looks up at me, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath, her body covered in blood, and a crazed, lust filled look in her eye, and I know…before we continue with our plan…the two of us are going to have a little fun of our own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…yeah…Angela got dealt with this time. Next chapter will be a good one…a lemon and another one of the Elite Eleven will be taken out. So remember, if you can guess who will be the next victim, I'll send you a teaser for the chapter, so make sure you take a guess when you review. **

**Retribution was also nominated in another set of awards. The Twilight Eclipse Awards are going on now, and Retribution was nominated for Best Suspense/Thriller under the full length fic categories. Voting is going on now, so if you get a chance, head over to twilighteclipseawards(dot)blogspot(dot)com and please vote. **

**Next chapter should be up in about a week and a half to two weeks. **

**Til next time,**

**Stephanie**


	11. 10:00 to 11:00

_She looks up at me, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath, her body covered in blood, and a crazed, lust filled look in her eye, and I know…before we continue with our plan…the two of us are going to have a little fun of our own._

Bella and I stay locked in our stare down, waiting to see who'll make the first move. The only sounds in the room are Ben's crying, the creak of the rope as Angela's body continues to sway back and forth, and the dripping of her blood as it runs down her body and pools on the floor.

Bella kicks the bat under the couch before stalking towards me. As soon as she reaches me, her hands run up and down my body, palming my hardened cock. I can't stop the groan of pleasure that escapes me as I feel her hands on me. I need to have her…now, and from the way she's looking at me, and rubbing her thighs together, she needs me just as badly.

Refocusing for a moment, I take the time to address the useless excuses for people who are still alive.

"Please excuse this brief interruption of our regularly scheduled programming," I tell them, an evil chuckle in the undertone of my voice. "Now don't go anywhere, we'll be back real soon…_we promise_" Bella adds in, using a more threatening tone, letting them know they have no real chance of escape.

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she jumps into my arms, her legs snaking around my waist as she grinds herself against me. I can already feel her heat seeping from her center as I carry her towards the kitchen.

As soon as we reach our destination, I slam her hard up against the refrigerator, eliciting a moan from her as I lick the speckles of blood along her neck, nipping as I go.

"So fucking hot," I moan out. "Do you know how fucking hard watching you work makes me baby?"

"Yeess," she whimpers, her hands reaching between us, undoing my belt buckle and my pants.

I drop her feet to the floor so I can free my hands to rid her of her clothing as well.

We're both in a frenzy. We know we won't be gentle as we roughly manhandle each other.

Finally, Bella stands before me in all of her naked glory, streaks of red tinting her here and there from where the blood has seeped through her clothes.

My pants are gone as well, my cock hard and aching for release. Bella takes her hand, wiping away some of the not yet dry blood from her face, and then strokes me, coating my shaft in the bright red liquid.

"It seems you've dirtied my cock," I tell her. "I think you need to clean it up, don't you?"

A wicked smirk crosses Bella's face as she drops to her knees before me. Her one hand glides up my leg, cupping and massaging my balls as her mouth engulfs my length. Her tongue swirls around me ,sending ripples of pleasure through my body.

My one hand slams down on the kitchen island I'm leaning against as the other fists her hair, helping me set a rapid tempo as I fuck her face, and feel my head hit the back of her throat.

"That's right you dirty little slut," I growl out. "Suck my fucking cock. You like it when it's dirty like this don't you?"

Bella's eyes look up and meet mine as she whimpers around my dick.

Her teeth graze against my skin, pushing me closer to the edge, but I don't want to cum just yet.

I push her off me, the both of us gasping for air. Bending down, I pull her up by her waist and turn her so her back is to me and bend her down over the island.

I lean forward, placing a kiss on her neck before whispering in her ear.

"You better hold on baby, I don't plan on being gentle."

She moans in understanding as she pushes herself back towards me, rubbing her ass against my cock.

Forcefully, I use my one hand to pin her to the island and hold her still as I grip myself in the other and slam hard into her, causing us both to groan out loudly as her warmth surrounds me.

"Shit Edward," she whimpers. "So fucking good. Please baby…fuck my pussy. Fuck it hard."

I start moving within her, quickly picking up speed as I pound into her again and again.

Bella's a moaning, writhing mess as her hands grip the edge of the island hard.

My one hand firmly grips her hip as the other winds into her hair and pulls on it.

"Moan for me…let me hear how much you like my cock fucking that pussy of yours…let me hear how much you need it," I command.

Bella lets out a series of mewling, keening noises as her hips try to keep up with the rapid tempo I've set. Her one hand lets go of the island and drifts down between her legs and starts massaging her clit.

As soon as I see her touch herself, I pull out of her, flipping her over onto her back, the bang her body makes against the steel top of the island echoing throughout the room.

"Please Edward…I need you…I'm so close," she begs.

I slap her hand away from her crotch as I push her legs wide open and slam back into her, causing her to moan loudly again.

"Not yet," is all I say as I continue my assault on her cunt with my cock.

"My hand drifts down to where we're joined and I start to tease her clit, not enough to make her cum, but enough to make her beg.

"Who's pussy is this," I ask her. "Tell me who it belongs to."

"You Edward," Bella replies. "Only you."

"That's right."

I can tell she's close as her walls start to tighten around me as I continue to thrust in and out of her and massage her clit.

Her moaning gets louder and my name flies from her lips as her back arches.

"Yes, fucking shit….so god damn good," I grunt. "Moan that the fucking whore you are."

I rub her clit a final time and send her over the edge, her screams echoing in my ears, as the feeling of her release rips through her body.

Bella's orgasm brings me close to my own, as I continue pounding into her.

"Such a good little whore," I moan out, my breathing ragged as I bend forward and lick up Bella's stomach, enjoying the tang of the dried blood on my tongue.

My mouth reaches her nipple and I suck it into my mouth, biting down on it as I cum.

Bella's hands grab fistfuls of my hair, holding me against her chest as she cums again, her body convulsing and writhing beneath me as her pussy milks my cock.

"Fuck," I murmur. "I love you baby." I whisper into Bella's ear before kissing her deeply.

"I love you too, Edward," she murmurs back.

We lay there on top of the kitchen island for a moment, catching our breaths before moving to redress ourselves.

Once dressed, we exchange one more quick kiss before settling back into the mindset needed to finish the job at hand.

"Ready to get back to work baby?" I ask.

"Absolutely," Bella tells me, grabbing my hand and leading back to where our prey lies waiting for us.

"Okay…who's ready to get back to the fun?" Bella asks them all, as she nudges Angela's dead body, sending it swaying back and forth.

Everyone seems to have finally accepted the severity of the situation they're in based off their reactions, except for Jasper, who still seems to think the whole not giving a reaction idea will save his ass. Makes me even more glad that he's next on our list.

I move forward, grabbing him by his shirt and throw him at Bella's feet so she can do with him what she will.

Alice starts to whimper as she realizes he's our next target, but one glare from me silences her.

Bella drags Jasper into a sitting position in one of the chairs, but he won't even make eye contact with her.

She backhands him hard across the face, splitting his lip, but still…no reaction.

"So typical of you Jasper. You always were like one of those little monkeys…all see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil." Bella growls.

"You tried playing both sides of the coin, but you never spoke up when it mattered," she continues as she rips open his shirt, exposing his chest. "The first two years of school, whenever you weren't around the rest of them, you always told me 'just keep your head down and your mouth shut…they'll leave you alone eventually.' You were so wrong Jasper, but you never listened to me…never spoke up when you were asked if you knew anything. And then everything changed….Alice finally noticed you Junior year...and you became just like them. You weren't so bad at first, lingering in the background, but by senior year? You were one of the worst…but I could still see the regret in your eyes."

Bella pulls out her butterfly knife, and traces it along Jasper's chest as he still just sits there, as if he's indifferent to what's happening to him.

"You really were one sick bastard, Jasper" Bella says as she carves a vertical line into his chest.

He's a stubborn little prick and doesn't make any noise, but I can see the pain written all over his face.

As Bella carves the rest of the R into him, Jasper remains silent…refusing to give us any sort of reaction.

Clearly he thinks by not giving a reaction or pleading with us, we won't get what we want and will let him live.

Poor stupid bastard…he doesn't realize how wrong he is. We don't need the reactions or the pleading…they're just a nice little bonus for us. Either way…we'll still get what we want out of this because at the end of it all…he'll still be dead.

Bella sighs, putting the knife away.

She stares at Jasper, tilting her head from side to side, as she thinks aloud. "What do we do with you now…"

He finally looks her square in the eye and speaks.

"You already know what you're going to do…"

"You're right about that, Jasper." Bella replies. She gives me a look and a nod, signaling me that she's ready for me to hold him down.

"You see Jasper…much like we deduced that Angela didn't really need those ears of hers, Edward and I figure you don't really need your eyes…or your mouth," Bella explains as she pulls the need and twine out of her back pocket.

She threads the twine through the needle and approaches Jasper as I make sure to hold him down nice and tight.

"You might want to stay still for this…I'm not the greatest seamstress in the world you know…" She tells him as she proceeds to sew his mouth shut. Once she's done weaving the twine through the stitches she's made, securing her work, she looks Jasper over as tears and blood run down his face.

"Ready to start on your eyes now? Which should we do first…the right or the left?"

He finally cracks a bit and starts whimpering, muffled pleas escaping his closed mouth.

I change my grip on him, holding his head so it won't move as Bella moves in to work on his eyes.

"Careful now Jasper…I'm getting ready to start now and you don't want me to poke your eye now do you?" She asks in a patronizing tone.

He immediately stops moving, the only sounds to be heard are his occasional whimpers as Bella pierces through his eyelids with the needle, and Alice's crying in the background as she watches.

"Will someone shut that bitch up before she makes me fuck up my work?" Bella screams.

Soon after that, Ben can be heard whispering to her in a hushed voice as Alice's cried quiet down.

Finally, Bella finishes with both of Jasper's eyes.

"Now," she says to Jasper. Since nothing that was done to me ever got you to speak up, let's see what it takes for you to open your mouth and speak up now…"

I take that as my cue to go and grab Alice out of the corner she's huddled in.

She begs and pleads for mercy as I drag her in front of Jasper and leave her on the floor as I pull over another chair for her to sit in.

Upon hearing his wife's voice, Jasper starts to struggle, screams muffled behind his sealed lips as he heard her beg and the pain of him fighting against the stitched in his mouth and eyes courses through his body.

Defly, I pull Alice up by her hair and use a knife to slice open the front of her dress.

I waste no time in carving the capital I into her chest.

Halfway through my handiwork, her screams amplify and mix with Jasper's as he finds the will to force his eyes open, shredding his eye lids in the process.

Blood streams rapidly down his face and no doubt clouds his vision. He must still be able to see her though as his struggling and muffled pleas increase as I complete my carving.

"What's that Jasper?" Bella taunts. I can't really hear you…you really must learn how to speak up."

I take the opportunity to toy with him more, using my knife to slice and mutilate Alice's exposed flesh.

Finally her cries and screams are too much for him to bear, and he pries his now ragged lips open.

"Noh…Alith," he begs, trying his hardest to annunciate with his damaged mouth that is now pooling with blood.

"Do wah you wan wif me…just leh Alith go," he cries.

"I'm so sorry Jasper," Bella says with a sigh before giving me a nod to finish the job. "But I really just can't understand you. Maybe if you spoke up, I would have understood what you wanted…but now…now it's time to face the consequences of your silence."

Jasper head falls forward, but Bella pulls it up by his hair so he has to watch as I bring the knife down, slicing through Alice's neck, severing her artery and sending her blood spraying across the room, no doubt coating both Bella and Jasper in it.

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Jasper screams, but it's quickly silenced as Bella slices through his neck as well.

Both bodies slump forward in their chairs, the blood oozing out of them. I guess it's a bit much for Emmett to take in as he turns his head to the side and vomits.

Bella and I wipe our knives clean before putting them away and glancing over our remaining victims, as we get ready for the one who's next on our list.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you all liked their batshit crazy lemon…and yeah, two were "terminated" this chapter. I hadn't originally planned for Alice to go this chapter, but yeah…Revengeward took over my brain, and let's just say he can be…**_**persuasive**_**. **

**There are pics for this chapter up on the blog, including a pic of what the cabin all this is going down in looks like. To check them out, just head on over to lvtwilight09fanfiction(dot)blogspot(dot)com **

**Anywhoo…as usual, leave me a guess of who's next in your review, and if you're right you'll get a teaser for the next chapter. **

**And finally, I want to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who voted in The iSparkle Awards. Retribution won The Screamers Award for Best Horror/Suspense. The award banner is up on my blog as well under the awards page if you'd like to check it out.**

**Next chapter should be up in about a week and a half to two weeks. **

**Until next time,**

**Steph**


	12. 11:00 to 12:00

**A/N: There is an important author's note at the bottom of this chapter, please be sure to read it.**

* * *

><p>Bella and I drag Jasper and Alice's bodies off to the side with the rest of the others who have been disposed of already. I smile as we toss Jasper onto the pile, satisfied that he got what he deserved, but I sigh a little as we move Alice over, somehow, I feel like she deserved more, especially for the stunt she pulled in gym senior year...<p>

_Bella was in the shower after first period gym class and Alice had managed to get dye into Bella's body wash and shampoo. By the time Bella came out of the shower she was dyed purple from head to foot, and Alice had stolen all her clothes except for her underwear too. She used one of the shower curtains to cover herself, but was too afraid to leave the locker room to try to get to Coach Clapp's office. The only reason she was even found was because I heard her sobbing through the locker room door and when I found her, I offered her my gym clothes to wear. Bella had her suspicions of who did it, and those suspicions were confirmed later that day as Alice and the rest of them taunted her every chance they got. But since nothing could be found in any of the locker searches that the principal did, no one could be held accountable. We found our proof that it was Alice later on that day when we saw all of Bella's clothes on the back seat of her car, but by that point it was too late, and Bella just stayed out of school for a week until the dye finally faded enough to not be too noticeable._

I'm brought out of my thoughts when Bella whispers in my ear.

"You go on and have some fun; I'm going to get things ready for you."

I nod and watch her head into the kitchen, before letting my gaze settle on the ones who are still remaining.

I chuckle a bit as I watch them fidget under my stare, letting them wonder for a moment if they are going to be next.

Finally, I settle in front of who we'll be disposing of next. I lean forward, dragging the knife down the side of his face, leaving a bright red trail of blood in its wake.

"Hello Ben," I say, a large smile on my face.

As soon as the words are out of my mouth, he breaks down crying, blubbering on and on, pleading for mercy and for us to spare him because he's all that his children have left since we killed Angela.

"Shhh. Relax Ben, just relax. I just want us to have a little fun together, talk about a few things okay?"

I don't even allow him time to respond, I grab him by the throat and drag him into the chair that Jasper had been in not ten minutes earlier. Once he's in the seat, I tie him to it before uncuffing his wrists and tying his arms to the armrests of the chair.

"Comfortable Ben? I hope so, because I have quite a bit to talk to you about."

The noise of Bella in the kitchen as she moves pots around and fills them with water startles Ben, causing him to look around. It's clear he's afraid of what's to come, and he should be…at least now he may understand what it was like for me and Bella every day of high school.

"Don't worry about what she's up to in the kitchen," I tell him. "It's for something I have planned for later. I promise you though, that you _will_ be around to find out okay?"

The mention of later gives him something to hold on to…I can see it in his eyes. Even though his mind is trying to warn him, tell him there is no way he's making it out of this, I can see that faint little glimmer still dancing in the depths of his soul…such a shame that I'll be snuffing it out before too long.

"Now," I say as I pull up the other chair so I'm sitting directly in front of Ben. "What do you say we have a little chat?"

As I ask the question, Ben screams out as I snap his right thumb back at a sickening angle. My hands move to his left thumb and grab it, snapping it back too as I continue talking to Ben.

"Don't you know it's rude not to answer someone's questions Ben? Why don't we try this again…how would you like to have a little chat with me?"

I stare at him, my hand hovering over another of his fingers, but he's quick to respond.

"Ye…yes. Okk…kay Edward," he manages to stutter out.

I nod, all the while loving that I get to see him in so much pain, and all the while knowing that there is still more in store for him.

"That's good Ben," I reply. "I'm gonna talk to you about a few things, and I want you to listen real good."

Ben nods to let me know he understands, as I begin talking to him.

"You were always the one people least expected Ben. You were smart, came from a well to do family. You could have easily ended up being a target like Bella and I. But you made sure you were aligned with the right people. You were the one who had the brains to hack the school servers. You were the one who got the pictures of me in the showers after gym and posted them as the screensaver for all the school computers and sent out school wide emails to everyone of me photoshopped into some picture from a gay porn."

Ben's screams accent my words as I take my time breaking each of his fingers.

I pull my knife out and use it to slice through the ropes I've used to tie him to the chair before shoving him to the floor.

I watch as he writhes in pain, crying and whimpering as he tries to find some way to hold his hands to stop the pain.

I'm relishing the fury that is coursing through my veins as I watch him, and kick him hard in the stomach as I shout, "Let's see you hack into a server now, asshole!"

"Oh God…it hurts…it hurts so bad," Ben cries out as he tries to crawl away from me.

"Oh no you don't," I snarl as I grab him by the hair and drag him back to me. "We're not done talking yet Ben."

"Ed…Edward please, I just wanna go home to my kids."

He's full out sobbing, and it turns into screams as I pull my knife back out and flip him onto his back. I pin him to the ground so he can't move, and use my blade to cut through the shirt he's wearing, exposing his chest.

"See, it wasn't enough for you Ben was it…the pictures you used to make of me," I say as I dig my knife into the flesh of his chest and carve a vertical line down the middle of it, digging a little deeper into him every time he screams.

"You had to take it a step further and you started giving me swirlies," I continue as I make the upper have circle of the letter B.

"And even then," I shout. "Even then they weren't enough…you got all the other guys to piss in the toilet before you'd shove my head in it."

Ben screams out some garbled form of an apology as I finish the last part of the B on his chest and Bella walks back in to the room, letting me know everything is ready.

I lean in close to him, wanting to really see him as I tell him, "It's too late for apologies Ben…way too late."

And that's when I see it…that faint glimmer of hope he had held on to…finally snuffed out as he realizes he'll never see the outside of this room again.

I head over to the coat closet and bring out the tank and the rope that I'm going to need, as Bella starts to carry in the four big pots of boiling water.

She takes care of positioning the tank where we want it, filling it with the steaming water as I recuff Ben's hands and then tie his arms to his legs so he can't move them. Once his arms are secure, I tie the rest of the rope around his ankles, before throwing the loose end of it over the same beam that we used to hang Angela from.

The steam rising off the top of the water lets me know just how hot it is, and I find my mind running wild with the possibilities of what it will mean for Ben once we put him in it.

Seeing that Bella has the tank ready, I start pulling on the rope, raising Ben off the ground by his feet. Once he's high enough, Bella slides the tank directly under his head and offers a cheery "Bye bye Ben" before moving over to help me.

Ben, realizing what his fate will be, starts trying to move, but it's no use, he can't avoid what's waiting for him.

"What's wrong Ben? I thought this would be fitting…you seemed to enjoy giving me swirlies so much, I thought I'd give you a special one of your own too."

Mike starts rocking back and forth, screaming at us to just stop, but Bella backhands him and yells at him, telling him to "Shut the fuck up."

I lower Ben into the water, his whimpered "Please," turning into a high pitched scream as his flesh comes in contact with the scalding water.

Once he's submerged up to his shoulders, I secure the rope so that he won't move, and I pull Bella to me and walk to the front side of the tank and watch as Ben thrashes in the water…his skin blistering and peeling away from the heat of the water which has been tainted a faint red from the blood that's dripped into it from his chest.

Eventually, Ben's body stops thrashing around, a final bubble breaking the surface of the water as the scent of boiled flesh starts to permeate the room.

This time, it's Eric who vomits…I guess he just can't handle the smell of a boiled head.

I look around at the ones that still remain, settling my gaze on the one who will be next and smirk as I recall what's in store for them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As we all know by now, stories have been pulled off of FFnet like crazy. It's why I've waited so long to post this chapter; I was hoping that the fic pull frenzy would have died down a bit so this story can stay under the radar. I have no intention of removing any of my stories, but as we all know, there are people out there who are reporting fics. Clearly, as we all know…Revengeward is a bit…graphic, shall we say…and would be exactly the kind of story that would get pulled from FFnet in the midst of all that's going on.**

**With that being said…if you ever find that this story is missing, I am also posting it on AO3 (Archive of Our Own), so you will be able to continue reading it there. I currently do not have any invites left if you want to become a member there, but I have requested more invites so feel free to PM me about it and as soon as I get invites I will gladly send one your way. Also, please know that you DO NOT need to be a member to be able to read/review stories over there, but you do need to be a member in order to be able to subscribe to stories and authors so that you can get update alert emails sent to you.**

**To keep yourself informed on anything that happens with this story, or any of my others that you read, you can find me on:**

**Twitter: my name there is lvtwilight09**

**FB: my group there is lvtwilight09s lovers**

**Blog: .com**

**If anyone has any questions about anything regarding my stories or anything else, feel free to leave them in a review or a PM.**

**Also, as always, leave your guesses in your review for who will be next to go, and if you guess correctly, you'll get a teaser for the next chapter which should be up in about a week to a week and a half.**

**Until next time,**

**Stephanie**


	13. 12:00 to 1:00

_I look around at the ones that still remain, settling my gaze on the one who will be next and smirk as I recall what's in store for them._

Mike, the pussy that he is, sees my gaze set upon him and begins crying like a little bitch. Approaching him, I backhand him hard across the face, shouting "Shut the fuck up, asshole!"

Mike sniffles and coughs as he spits out blood from where my slap made him bleed, and from the looks of things, lose a tooth as well.

"What's the matter Mike? Don't you wanna have some fun and play with me?" I chuckle as I drag him over to one of the chairs.

I really wanted to have some fun with Mike, but to be honest, his sniveling and crying is just getting under my skin and pissing me off…I need to shut the man up.

Grabbing Mike by the throat, I take my knife, and shovel the tip of it into Mike's mouth, causing him to freeze his movements and start to whimper.

"Listen to me Mike," I snarl. "I'm sick and tired of hearing you cry like a fucking two year old. You have two choices here. You can either shut the fuck up and act like a man, or you can keep whining like a little bitch and I will give you something real to cry about…like turning your face into Swiss Cheese."

The moment I finish talking, Mike stops his whining.

"Good choice Mike," I tell him. "Now…how about I continue on with our little game?"

I pull the knife out of his mouth and use it to cut open his shirt, exposing his chest.

"I'm going to ask you some questions Mike, and I really want you to be honest with me okay?"

He nods his response, and I smirk as I start my interrogation.

"First thing first…Why did you always pick on Bella so much?"

I drag the tip of my knife along Mike's chest, letting it just barely graze against the surface of his skin.

"B…Be…Because it was funny, and I knew how Em operated…if I didn't target someone, him and his friends would have targeted me."

His answer just pisses me off…all because he didn't want to get ragged on, he had to make Bella's life a living hell.

Before I even realize what I'm doing, my knife is digging deep into his flesh, carving out the letter U on his abdomen.

Mike screams, but it only makes me dig in deeper into his skin.

"Now Mike, let's talk about what I really wanted to address…you're blatant disregard and disrespect for women."

"Wh…what are you talking about? I've never disrespected women," he replies as he tries to stifle the tears already falling down his cheeks.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk…that's the wrong answer Michael," I growl back at him, my voice menacing. "I think it's time to teach you a little lesson about how it's not nice to lie, and how it's wrong to disrespect women!"

"NO! Please…No," Mike begs as I trail the knife down his chest, letting it create patterns as the tip swirls through the blood already pooled there.

"No? You're saying no Mike?" I growl out. "Why would I stop when you are saying no? You never stopped when Bella said no. You touched her…when you were unwelcome to do so."

My knife reaches the crotch of his pants and I make quick work of cutting them and his boxers open.

The closeness of the knife must be a bit too much for him, because it clearly scared the piss out of him…literally.

"Now look what you did Mike…you wet yourself and made a mess."

"P…pl…please," he whimpers, as I drag the sharpened edge of the knife around his most precious appendage…small though it may be.

"Please doesn't work with me Mike. The same way Bella saying no didn't work with you. I wonder Mike…just how far were you going to take it with her? Would you have stopped at all if Mr. Berty hadn't walked into the hallway that day?"

Mike is full out crying by now but the tears are wasted on me, it's time he learned his lesson.

"You need to understand something Mikey," I murmur to him as I grab his junk in one hand and pull it taut. "No means no."

As I say the words, I swiftly slice across his flesh with my knife, allowing my inner Lorena Bobbitt to take over.

Eric and Emmett both gag and vomit as the blood flows from the hole where Mike's dick once took up residence.

Mike's screaming is so loud it's echoing off the walls, and frankly, is just pissing me off.

"Can you make him shut up?" Bella asks. "He's starting to give me a headache."

"Sure Baby," I reply. "Toss me the duct tape."

Bella passes the tape over to me, and while Mike's mouth is open from screaming, I shove his bloody cock inside it before using my hand to keep it clamped shut while I tape it closed.

"You know Mike," Bella chimes in, trying to keep the laughter out of her voice. "It's pretty sad really, that you're entire dick can fit in your mouth like that…I always knew you had a baby dick."

"Mike's screams become muted and muffled now that his mouth has been shut, and he begins to visibly pale as his blood loss increases. The loudest sound in the room now being f Rosalie and Lauren, who are sniveling and crying over in the corner.

Bella and I figured we'd just let the poor bastard bleed to death, but I guess Mike had plans of his own. In his struggling and attempts to scream, he manages to swallow his own cock, and it is noticeable when it lodges in his throat as there is a visible bulge in his neck.

Mike really begins to thrash around as his oxygen supply is depleted, and as he chokes on his own dick, he starts to vomit. His mouth being taped, there is nowhere for it to go, and as slowly as it starts to ooze out from under the tape, it just as quickly starts shooting out of his nose.

Before long, Mike's thrashing around slows until he is still, and after a final few spasms, the distinct look of death takes him over as the final sliver of life that was in his eyes dies out.

Checking to make sure that he is good and dead, Bella walks over to where Mike is and gives him a hard kick in the head, but the only response we get is his lifeless body flopping over onto the floor. Satisfied by Mike's lack of life, she walks back over to me and wraps her arm around my waist as she says, "I think we just redefined the term 'deep throat' babe."

I can't help but laugh as I nod in agreement and step aside as she gets ready to deal with our next victim.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...let me and Revengeward know about who you think is next, if you guess correctly then you'll get a teaser for the next chapter. I know I didn't get all the responses out last ch to reviews...but you can blame my educational law class for that one. I had 4 papers to write in the past week. This week though, I should be able to respond to everyone. **


	14. 1:00 to 2:00

**A/N: Some people have asked me to list who has already been killed. Here's the list, NOT including the person who gets killed in this chapter: Tyler, Jessica, Angela, Jasper, Alice, Ben, Mike.**

* * *

><p><em>I can't help but laugh as I nod in agreement and step aside as she gets ready to deal with our next victim.<em>

Bella heads straight towards Lauren and Rosalie. I smirk as I see the looks of sheer abject terror cross their faces, each of them more than likely praying that it's the other who will be next. Unfortunately for Lauren, her prayers won't be answered.

Bella grabs her by the hair, dragging her away from the group as Lauren starts shouting.

"NO! Please…take Rosalie instead. She's the one who came up with the plans for the shit we did. She made us all fucking do it…just let me go. I'll even help you. Please…"

Lauren fights against Bella, and tries to get up on her feet as she tries to wriggle out of Bella's grip on her, but Bella is quicker and kicks Lauren's legs out from under her, sending her crashing to the floor.

Bella quickly straddles her, and for a brief moment, I can't help but admit how hot my wife looks on top of another woman…but that is another fantasy for another day. Clearing the thoughts from my mind, I refocus and watch as Bella makes quick work of shredding Lauren's shirt to bits.

Lauren tries struggling again, but Bella puts an end to it when she slams her knife into the floor mere centimeters from Lauren's head.

"Do I have your attention now bitch?" Bella growls out. "Stop fucking moving or the next time I'll plant my blade right in your eye."

Lauren stills after that except for the rise and fall of her chest as she sobs.

Bella reaches forward and yanks the knife out of floor and drags it across Lauren's abdomen before deciding on her starting point and digging in to her skin as she cuts a vertical line in Lauren's flesh.

"Please…Edward, make her stop…I'll make it worth your while I promise. You know my rep from high school…all the rumors were true. I'll do anything you want. I'm make you feel real good I promise…just make her stop…it hurts."

Ah yes…Lauren's rep in high school. Everyone knew she was a slut. Rumor was she had slept her way through the football team, baseball team, soccer team, and half the basketball team before she had to "go away" on a weekend vacation. Word around school was that she got herself pregnant and went out of town to, as she put it, "make the problem go away." Her dad actually bought her the breast implants she wanted as a sweet sixteen present, and every guy she was with said she was good, and a few of them had her all at once. From what I had heard, she finally finished making her way through the rest of the basketball team after junior prom when she let them all gang bang her.

"Why would I want a used up whore like you with your fake tits and your ugly fucking face. I'm surprised Eric even wanted you with how used you are. Are you even tight enough to feel anything from him or are you so loose his dick falls out of you all the time? My Bella is perfect, and more than enough woman for me. She does things to me…makes me feel things I never thought possible," I snarl at her.

"Well fuck you then asshole," she shouts at me, as Bella finishes carving the T into her chest which just makes her scream even louder.

Her proposition and response to my refusal just piss me off even more, and I can't stop myself as I kneel down on her, pinning her shoulders to the floor with my knees.

"Wrong answer bitch!" I tell her menacingly as I pull out my knife.

Bella backs away to let me have my moment as I cut away Lauren's bra and slice along the faded scar lines under her breasts. Once my cuts are made, I use my knife to fish out the implants, leaver her tits a sagging, bloody mess.

Rose is screaming as she watches as Lauren is wailing and begging for mercy. I don't want to hear any of it.

"If you two dumb fucks don't shut up, I'll use these fake as shit tits to shut you up the way I did Michael…understand?"

Lauren's sobbing starts to quiet a bit at the threat and Rose turns her head away, resting it on Emmett's shoulder as Eric tries to tell her that everything will be okay.

I almost feel sorry for the bastard because he sounds like he believes it.

I tuck my knife away and move back so Bella can finish her work with Lauren.

"I want to talk to you Lauren…about what you did to me at the end of sophomore year. Do you remember what happened?"

"Ye…yeah," Lauren replies nervously.

As soon as she admits she remembers I see the switch in Bella, as she gives herself over to her inner demon and really gets down to work.

"You thought it would be so funny to shave my head," Bella shouts at her, venom dripping in her voice, as she slaps Lauren across the face.

"You had the boys pin me down, and you cut my hair and shaved half of it off. Do you know how long I had to wear a wig after that?"

I step in to help Bella, and keep Lauren pinned to the ground since she's started fighting again. She flinches a bit when Bella pulls out her knife.

"Well Lauren…paybacks a bitch. Let's see how you like it," Bella shouts as she digs the knife into Lauren's forehead and proceeds to scalp her, slowly working the knife beneath Lauren's skin, digging a little deeper each time one of Lauren's screams echoes off the walls.

Slowly, as the blood begins to run and blend with the red of Lauren's hair, Bella's knife makes its way around her head. I can tell she's left the center portion attached by how far she's letting her knife go in.

When she's finished, she grabs the top of Lauren's hair, leans forward and asks "So Lauren, how does it feel to be on the receiving end…got anything to say?"

"Please…I…I'm sorry," Lauren murmurs through her tears.

"Too bad," Bella snarls. "Sorry isn't good enough!"

As she says the words, she yanks hard on Lauren's hair, ripping the entire top of head right off, exposing the skull, the blood on it shimmering in the light.

Standing over Lauren, the bloody scalp in her hand, Bella drops it right on Lauren's face as she asks her "Anything else you have to say?"

"Just…just end me already," Lauren begs.

Bella doesn't even respond, she just bends down and uses the knife to slice Lauren's throat from ear to ear.

As she finishes, Bella makes her way over to me, stopping when she reaches one of Lauren's saline implants that is sitting on the floor. She looks at it for a moment, before kicking it towards our next victim.

As it lands in their lap, she laughs evilly as she tells them, "Oh goody, looks like you're next."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…thoughts? As always, teasers to whoever can guess the next person correctly. Also, as we all know, this story has been told completely in EPOV. I will be donating an outtake to Fandom 4 Leukemia and Lymphoma Society that will be in Emmett's POV of what went down among the remaining Elite Eleven while Bella and Edward were sexin' it up in the kitchen after Angela got killed. If you want to read it, be sure to head over to: fandom4lls . blogspot . com Just remember to remove the spaces. The next chapter should be up in a week and a half to two weeks.**

**Until next time,**

**Stephanie**


	15. 2:00 to 3:00

_As she finishes, Bella makes her way over to me, stopping when she reaches one of Lauren's saline implants that is sitting on the floor. She looks at it for a moment, before kicking it towards our next victim._

_As it lands in their lap, she laughs evilly as she tells them, "Oh goody, looks like you're next."_

As soon as I start walking towards him, Eric is blubbering like a fucking baby. Begging me not to hurt him like his words would actually earn him some sort of reprieve.

I chuckle as I grab him by the neck of his shirt and drag him to the middle of the room. As soon as I have him where I want him, I use one of my knives to slice his shirt open, exposing his chest to me.

"I believe you know what's next Eric," I snarl, hoping to really put the fear of God in him. "I suggest making it easy for me so I don't _really_ have to hurt you."

Eric closes his eyes as he whimpers and cries. His cries only get louder as the cool blade of my knife makes contact with his flesh. His body is shaking, tremors coursing through him as I trace my knife along his chest before picking the spot where I want to begin my work.

He screams as I dig the knife in. He's really a weak little bitch, so I take advantage of it and ever so slowly carve the letter I into him…first the vertical and then the two horizontal lines. Afterwards, I stand for a moment and admire my work, especially the depth, since if I cut any deeper I'm pretty sure I'd have his guts on the floor.

"Mmm, seems we're ready for part two of what I have planned for you Eric," I tell him, which only causes him to beg me even more to not hurt him any more…to just let him go.

Eric's pleas fall on deaf ears as Bella helps me tie him to the coffee table.

He finally gives up begging and full out starts screaming for help as he feels the ropes tightening, not allowing him any movement.

I sit down next to him, laughing evilly as I pull out a hunting knife, the light in the room glinting off its sharp edge.

He starts crying like a little bitch as I cut away the remnants of his already shredded shirt before cutting away his pants as well, leaving him only in his underwear. I smirk as Bella giggles at the sight of him.

"Really Eric? Tighty whities?" she taunts him, and I can't help but laugh at him a little as well.

After a few minutes though, I tire of his sniveling and whimpering and backhand him as I yell at him to shut up.

"Now Eric, we're going to play a little game," I tell him. "The quieter you are the less you lose…but the more noise you make, the more I'm going to take away."

Eric nods and I begin, taking my time as I work the blade of my hunting knife under his skin.

Immediately Eric screams as I cut into him.

Sighing, I stop what I'm doing and slap him on the chest, right where the I was carved into him.

"I told you to stay quiet didn't I Eric?" I shout at him. "Now…this game is payback for you. All through high school you were always the one tripping me or pushing me down the stairs or shoving me into lockers. You were the reason I could hardly ever where short sleeves or shorts. What you did always left marks…bruises I would never be able to explain away. Now it's your turn to have your skin marred and damaged. Let's see how long you can tolerate it."

I reposition my knife where I previously had it, and start working it carefully under Eric's flesh, using a slow sawing motion as I cut away at sections of his skin, separating it from the muscle beneath. As I continue my work, I can't help but laugh at how Eric keeps trying and failing to keep his fucking mouth shut.

Eventually I get most of the skin of the upper portion of his left arm loosened, and cut it free from the rest of his body. Eric is still crying and whimpering, so I use the newly freed skin to slap him across the face.

"Remember what I told you Eric…the quieter you are, the less you're going to lose." I wait a moment after giving him the reminder to make sure he's watching me as I walk towards the hearth where a fire has been burning all evening. I dangle Eric's flesh in my hand for a moment before tossing it into the flames, the sizzle and popping of it being consumed by the flames echoing throughout the room.

I head back over to Eric who is full out sobbing and dig my knife back into him, continuing my work to flay him alive. I work my way down the rest of his left arm before moving on to his right arm and then both of his legs. The more skin I remove, the more he's screaming, and I lose count after the third time Rosalie throws up as the scent of burning flesh continues to fill the room.

Finally, all I have left to work on is Eric's face, as I want the skin of his abdomen to remain intact so that the I will be visible.

"You might want to stay still now Eric…I wouldn't want to accidentally cut out an eye or anything you know," I tell him as I dig the knife into his forehead.

It takes a few minutes, but finally, I have the skin of his face removed, and I can't help but laugh at how Eric looks as I've chosen to leave his lips and eye lids in place.

I stand back and admire my work as I watch Eric writhing in pain, the blood oozing from all of the exposed areas of his body.

Not having the patience or the time to let him slowly die, I step in to quicken the process, digging my knife deep into each of his sides, puncturing his lungs.

Bella and I watch, the gurgle of Eric's blood flooding his lungs as he struggles to breathe his last remaining breaths permeating the room, and after a few minutes, his body stills as death claims him.

Looking over at Emmett and Rosalie, it seems the reality of their situation is finally setting in. Rose, her clothes soaked in her own vomit, her makeup streaked from her tears, and Emmett…the once powerful, indestructible ring leader of all of this…seemingly cut down to size, his face visibly ashen and pale as he cowers in the corner.

"Only two of you left," Bella tells them as she tosses her knife back and forth between her hands. "Who wants to go next…we have plenty of fun activities in store for you both."

Bella walks away laughing, going to gather the tools we'll need for our next victim.

Emmett and Rose's eyes widen as they see the tools Bella comes walking back in with, and I think I hear the faint muttering of the two of them trying to say a few Our Fathers and Hail Marys as she lays everything out.

As soon as Bella's finished setting up, I walk forward with her, the both of us in sync as we approach who we plan on dealing with next and say "Well…shall we begin?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…only two more members of the Elite Eleven left. For those of you who guess, the odds are pretty good this time that you'll guess right. Remember, if you do, you'll get a teaser to the next chapter, it just might take me a few days to get the teasers out to you all. Also, just because there are only two victims left, doesn't mean that this story is near finished yet. I have mapped out my chapters, and with my plan to update every two weeks, this story will be ending on October 31…exactly one year from when it began. And on that note, the next chapter will post sometime during the week of August 6th.**

**Until next time,**

**Stephanie**


	16. 3:00 to 4:00

_As soon as Bella's finished setting up, I walk forward with her, the both of us in sync as we approach who we plan on dealing with next and say "Well…shall we begin?"_

Bella and I stand in place, our tools between us as we stare down Emmett and Rosalie.

"P-please, I b-b-beg of you…if you have any mercy at all, let my Rosie go. Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt her," Emmett pleads. I can't help but laugh at his request.

"Let her _go_?" I question. "Why in the fuck would I do that? You seem to forget Emmett…how many times did I ask…beg the same thing of you in high school, and you never once showed me such mercy. Why would I show it to you now?"

I nod to Bella, giving her the signal to proceed with our plan. She steps forward, grabbing Rosalie by her hair, and drags her over to where I am. I pick up the two lengths of rope Bella brought over earlier, and start setting them up on the ceiling beams that we're planning on using as Bella rearranges Rosalie's cuffs so that her hands are now cuffed in front of her.

Once I'm done with the rope, Bella shoves Rose towards me, and I loop the rope between the cuffs and hoist her up into the air so that she is hanging by her wrists. Once we're done with Rosalie, we do the same with Emmett, making sure to hang him so he is directly facing Rosalie…after all, we want them to be able to watch each other's demise.

Without warning, Bella launches a flurry of punches and kicks at Rosalie, using her body as if it is a punching bag at the gym. I can see the pure, unadulterated hatred in Bella's eyes as she continues to assault Rosalie's body.

"You were always so vain Rosalie," Bella says as she launches another kick to Rose's ribs. "Always worried about being the prettiest, the most popular…you always had to have someone you could rag on…me. I suppose because you had enough insecurities of your own. But even now…you haven't changed. You're still the same self-centered bitch you were ten years ago."

I think Rose tries to say something, probably some sort of plea for us to stop, but it comes out garbled as her lips are already swollen from Bella's strikes. She tries to talk again, after Bella punches her in the face, only this time, the only thing coming out of her mouth is blood and a few teeth.

Not wanting Bella to end the fun too soon, I walk over to where we have Rosalie tied, and hand Bella one of the butterfly knives, my eyes following the movement of her hands as she opens the blade…so fucking sexy the way she handles that knife.

Bella's blade moves swiftly, cutting away the dress Rosalie had been wearing, leaving her hanging there in only a pair of panties…apparently the slut thought she didn't need a bra.

Stepping up to Rosalie, I make the first of what is sure to be countless cuts.

"We thought it would be good to teach you a lesson Rose…beauty…well your beauty anyway, is only skin deep…on the inside…you're as ugly as they come."

Bella steps up the Rosalie's other side and starts making her first cut as well. We work in tandem, each of us completing our half circle cuts on Rosalie's stomach, making the "O" that is needed to complete the message we want to leave behind.

"STOP IT!" Emmett shouts. "Please, you're hurting her. You've hurt her enough already. Just let her go."

"Shut the fuck up right now you sack of shit," Bella snarls at him as she kicks hard in the crotch. "You're in no position to try to ask us for any favors, and you _really_ don't want to piss us off, because the more you do, the more we're going to take it out on Bimbo Barbie over there."

Emmett's head hangs down as he begins to sob and mutter the words "I'm so sorry" over and over. The only problem is…it's way to fucking late for apologies now.

Bella and I return our focus to Rosalie, continuing our work of covering her body in slices and cuts, occasionally carving out random chunks of her flesh and using them to throw at Emmett in our own version of target practice.

Both Bella and I can't help but laugh when the piece of Rosalie's thigh sticks to Emmett's forehead after I launched it at him.

As we continue, both of us mindful of where we're placing our cuts so as not to cause Rose to die before we're ready for her to, I can't help but think about how she's slowly starting to resemble a piece of Swiss cheese as more and more pieces of her are carved out.

Rosalie, unable to handle the pain, tries to squirm and free herself from the ropes that hold her in place as she cries.

"You may as well get used to it Rose," Bella tells her in a cold, emotionless voice. "We're performing what's called Ling Chi…the death of a thousand cuts…so…like I said, get comfortable and settle down…we're going to be a while."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yeah, Rose isn't dead yet...Bella and Edward aren't done having fun with her yet, and asked me to give them more time with her. I know it's been forever and a day since I posted, and I know this was a relatively short chapter, but this is how Revengeward told me to write it…and we all know that the best thing to do is to always listen to Revengeward…especially when he's holding a big, shiny knife. I am sorry it took so long to get this to you all, August has been a crazy as all hell month for me (mom had oral surgery and I've been job hunting like crazy amongst other things), but I can promise you, that I am now back to my normal schedule, and the next chapter should be up within a week and a half to two weeks. **


	17. 4:00 to 5:00

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry that it has taken me this long to post this chapter. RL got ridiculously crazy, plus I started a volunteer position at my church as a Catechist for the elementary school religious education program so I teach first grader's once a week now. Also, I was quite busy with finishing up and launching the release of my first book. The book is called **_**A Multitude of Sins**_** and my penname is H.E. Regis. It is available now for sale on Amazon in both print and Kindle formats, and the epub format (the one that works with Nook) will be available in December. Things are finally settling down for me now, so things should be getting back on schedule as I play a big game of catch up with this and all of my other WIPs. Again, I apologize for the delay with the chapter, and thank each and every one of you for sticking with me.**

* * *

><p>Emmett's sobs echo off the walls as he watches Bella and I exact our revenge on Rosalie.<p>

It takes almost half an hour for each of us to be satisfied that we've made enough cuts and carvings into Rose's flesh. Plus, Rose's whimpers have started to die down and we don't want her dead…yet anyway. We still have a few things planned for her.

Bella heads off into the kitchen to arrange the last few things we have planned for Rose while I start in on Emmett.

He doesn't even fight me as I approach him with the knife, cutting open his shirt. I can see the fire that was raging in his eyes has gone out. All I can see in them now is defeat and acceptance, but that doesn't stop him from screaming when I plunge the knife into his chest, carving out the N, completing the word RETRIBUTION, carved into all of our victims.

It had taken Bella and I a long time to work out our plan for how to handle Emmett, and we both came to the same realization…nothing we did to him physically would carry the same effect as making him watch us rip from him the only thing that ever mattered…his wife.

Emmett's murmured "Please…just let Rose go," is quickly silenced as Bella walks back in the room carrying two buckets and hands one to me.

I glance over to Emmett, who is watching us closely, trying to figure out what we're planning next and I can't help the smirk that crosses my face.

"You're going to like this one Em…think of it as a way to _preserve_ that precious wife of yours. You know…brines have been used for years in food preservation techniques. They're so simple to make too…some vinegar, some salt, a few other ingredients…and that's all there is too it. We thought we could try out our own brine recipe on Rose here."

The scent of the vinegar wafts to my nose as Bella passes me, the acidic liquid sloshing in the bucket she carries as she moves in front of Rosalie.

"Brace yourself Rose," she says. "This might sting just a bit."

Rosalie's quiet whimpers morph into ear piercing screams as Bella tosses the entire bucket of vinegar onto Rose's body, the acidity of the liquid no doubt causing her to feel as though she's burning.

"Here Rose," I chime in as I step in front of her with my own bucket. "Perhaps this will help with the burn."

I didn't think it was possible but Rose's screams get louder as I dump the salt onto her body. I watch as her whole body begins to shake and tremble, and I realize that we need to finish her soon before we lose her to mother nature.

Bella makes quick work of pulling out the clear saran wrap and winds it around Rose's face, sealing off any chance for her to breathe, leaving only her eyes uncovered.

Emmett's begging reaches a fever pitch as he sees his wife struggling to find air. He tries to turn away, but I grab him by the neck and force him to watch.

"NO!" I shout at him. "You don't get to look away. Watch her suffer. Watcher her beg…can you see it in her eyes? Her pleading for help…for someone to save her? That's what you made me do with Bella that last day…when she couldn't help herself, while you held me back and made me watch. Now it's your turn."

I can see the tears running down his face, and I know by how he's reacting, that this plan…this plan of making him suffer by watching his wife be tortured was the right one. It was the only way for him to feel the pain he made Bella and I feel for so long all those years ago.

Finally, Rosalie's body convulses as she gives in and lets death claim her.

He begins to shout out her name, but I've tired of his voice, his pleading, and just want to be rid of him, and before he's even halfway through her name, I slice his throat from ear to ear, permanently silencing him.

The silence that falls upon Bella and I is deafening, and yet completely serene at the same time. We both look around the cabin, at the bodies that litter the floor and realize that we have accomplished what we set out to do.

"We did it baby," I murmur as I pull her close to me, holding her tight as I kiss her lips.

"Mmm, yes Edward, we did," Bella replies, a playful smirk on her face.

We stay like that for several minutes, allowing the peace of knowing that we are finally free of our tormentors to settle between us.

Hearing the clock chime in the hallway snaps us back to reality, reminding us that we have a schedule to keep.

"Why don't you start arranging everything down here, and I'll go check on Jacob. He's probably due for another dose by now," Bella whispers to me.

I nod my head in agreement and watch her head up the stairs before sorting out what still needs to be done in my head. Afterall, now that Act 1 of our little production is over, it's time to get ready for Act 2.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…everyone is dead now…but there are still a few chapters left to this story. As I have said previously, this story will post it's final chapter on Halloween…exactly one year to the day from when I started it. RL permitting, there will be another update in about a week from now. **


	18. The Aftermath

"Jacob's good to go whenever you're ready," Bella tells me as she walks back down the stairs. "I let him take another dose, so by the time everyone gets here he should be good and crazy."

Sighing, I pull Bella close to me, allowing my hand the caress her cheek, knowing that soon it won't be unblemished, that in a few short minutes it will be marred, mottled, and bruised. I hate knowing that it will happen, but both she and I know it's the only way that our plan that we've worked so carefully on will work.

The two of us make quick work of cleaning up our supplies and setting the room so that it looks just right for when everyone shows up. Once everything is put away, we change our clothes and bring Jacob downstairs, his high from the alcohol and drugs making him all the more compliant.

We coax him into touching and handling all the tools that we've left behind to implicate him and then set him on the sofa for the time being while Bella and I change our clothes into what Charlie and Renee saw us in when we had left the house for the night. We work together, getting our clothes ripped, torn, and bloodied so it looks just right.

Now we've come to the hard part...the actual physical evidence. I rip the front of my shirt open, and clench my jaw as I wait for Bella to make the necessary cuts on my chest, so that I look like Jacob tried to mark me too. Once she's done, Bella hands the knife to me, and looks me square in the eye as I do the same to also make sure to put the knife in Jacob's hand, so that he'll be found with a weapon in his hand after we make the call.

Finally, it's time for us to spar a bit...both of us taking shots at the others face so that we'll look appropriately bruised. We grab some rope as well and create rope burns around our wrists and ankles so that it looks like we were tied up.

It takes about half an hour of duking it out with punches, kicks, and a few hits with the baseball bat for Bella and I to look like we actually managed to survive through an attack. Now all that's left is the phone call.

I hand Bella the phone I pulled out of Angela's jacket, and listen as she puts on the acting performance of a lifetime.

"Daddy...please," I hear her cry.

"We didn't know...we thought they were going to be different, that they were going to apologize. Please Daddy...they took us to the Old Miller's Cabin in the woods, Jacob was here...he went crazy. Kept shouting about his retribution. He came after all of us...Edward tried to keep us safe...but...we're hurt Dad, and scared...I think Jacob killed everyone. Please..."

The words fly out of Bella's mouth as a frantic sobbing mess before she hangs up...just the kind of thing that would send any father racing to save his daughter.

Bella and I spend the few minutes left talking to Jacob, showing him the work he did tonight, reminding him of how good he did at getting his retribution.

Just as we had hoped for, he latches on to our repeated words...repeating them himself over and over as he sits clutching the knife in his hands. Bella and I huddle into the corner, using some of the bodies as a makeshift wall to make it seem as if we used them to hide from Jacob.

It almost seems like an eternity as we wait, but soon enough, we hear the sirens and the shouting as Dad and what seems to be the entire Forks police force come barrelling into the cabin.

Peeking out from our hiding spot, I see the scuffle as three of the deputies take down Jacob and handcuff him as he tries to go after them, screaming about his retribution the whole time.

Charlie's voice cuts through all the other noise as he shouts out both mine and Bella's name. We both call out, signalling to him where we are, and wait for him to find us, the relief in his eyes evident once he sees that we are both still alive.

After that, everything else goes by in a blur as we're put on stretchers and loaded into ambulances before being whisked away to the hospital. We're put through a battery of tests...bloodwork, ct scans, x rays...as well as being cleaned off and having our lacerations sutured before being placed in a room together.

Eventually Charlie, Renee, and my parents show up, understandably worried but relieved that we are okay. I can see that Bella is finally running out of energy, the long evening taking its toll on her as she drifts off to sleep as Charlie begins filling us in on everything that happened.

"Serves them all right if you ask me," Charlies grouses as he continues discussing the nights events. "I always said those kids were going to get their comeuppance one of these days. Between the way they treated Edward and Bella, the way they treated Jacob, and how they walked all over everyone who lived in this town...it was only a matter of time before someone did something to get even. I'm just glad that Edward and Bella didn't get hurt in the process."

Exhaustion begins to claim me too as I hear my father ask Charlie what will happen with Jacob. As I hear Charlie begin to explain how it was a pretty clear case of Jacob going after everyone, I know that Bella and I did it...that we really managed to get away with it all, and finally give in to sleep, content in knowing that everything went as planned...that we finally were able to get our retribution.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...this was the final chapter of Retribution...the epilogue, along with the Emmett POV outtake I had written for a charity compilation will post tomorrow, and then this one will be marked complete. **


	19. Blood On My Hands: Emmett POV Outtake

**A/N: So this was an outtake I had written for a charity compilation. It is the Emmett POV of what happened in chapter 11 when Bella and Edward when and had their fun in the kitchen. **

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett POV<strong>

Bella looks up at Edward, her chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath, her body covered in blood, and a crazed, lust filled look in her eye, and I know…the sins of me and everyone else here from all those years ago have come back to haunt us. The Bella and Edward here today are not the same people from ten years ago. Edward had warned me once that one day he and Bella would get their revenge on us all…I never gave it a second thought. Hell, even tonight I hadn't. Tyler was…expendable. He had no family and wouldn't really be missed, but now…with Jess and Angela killed too, and the way they've done it…I can tell that we're all fucked.

Bella and Edward stay locked in their stare down, waiting to see who'll make the first move. The only sounds in the room are Ben's crying, the creak of the rope as Angela's body continues to sway back and forth, and the dripping of her blood as it runs down her body and pools on the floor. I have to look away and fight to keep from throwing up because the scene before me is more than I can bear. It scares me, not so much for what will happen to me, but for what they will do to my Rosie.

Bella kicks the bat under the couch before stalking towards Edward. As soon as she reaches him, her hands run up and down his body, palming his dick. He groans as he feels her hands on him. I can tell they need each other from the way she's looking at him, and rubbing her thighs together, and the way he's looking at her like she's something to eat.

A moment later, Edward's gaze settles back on us, and he takes the time to address us.

"Please excuse this brief interruption of our regularly scheduled programming," he tells us, an evil chuckle in the undertone of his voice. "Now don't go anywhere, we'll be back real soon…_we promise_" Bella adds in, using a more threatening tone, letting us know that we have no real chance of escape.

As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she jumps into Edward's arms, her legs snaking around his waist as she grinds herself against him as he carries her towards the kitchen.

Once they're in the kitchen, everyone's eyes train on me, waiting to see what I'm going to say or do. I think they're all sorely disappointed when they see me slump back against the wall and sigh as my head hangs down.

"Em," Rosalie hisses at me. "You damn well better be figuring out a way for us to get out of this mess."

"I…I'm trying Rose, but..."

"But what man?" Eric whisper yells. "All this shit is your fault. You always pushed us to take things further with those two. Now look where that's gotten us."

"Their blood is on your hands," he added, pointing at the dead bodies of Tyler, Jessica, and Angela.

His words knocked the breath right out of me…because he was right. I was always the leader back when we were kids, and my actions…my decisions led us straight to where we are now.

The sounds from the kitchen distract us all for moment, Edward's muffled, commanding voice floating into the room.

"That's right you dirty little slut, suck my fucking cock. You like it when it's dirty like this don't you?"

Bella's moaning is cut off by sound of bodies slamming against some surface and Edward's growled words "You better hold on baby, I don't plan on being gentle."

Bella moans again as her words reach us, causing all of us to fidget uncomfortably.

"Shit Edward," she whimpers. "So fucking good. Please baby…fuck my pussy. Fuck it hard."

Alice is crying and Jasper is trying to calm her down but nothing is working.

"Look, we've tried talking to them, and we all know there is no way of getting out of these ropes and handcuffs. I think our best bet is to bide our time and just wait for an opportunity to fight back," I tell them all.

"Fuck that shit Emmett," Jasper yells at me. "I am not sitting around here waiting and hoping for some flaw in their plan. They've clearly thought this whole thing out, and from the looks of it, we aren't going to be getting any chances any time soon to fix this."

"Jasper's right," Ben chimes in. "I mean, they've already taken Angela from me. And that was after she told them we had kids. They obviously don't care about anything."

"Will you all just listen to me?" I plead with them. "I really think if we just wait it out a bit longer, we can find a chance to fight back."

"And how the fuck are we going to do that Emmett? Head butt them to death?" Lauren sneers. "Look, you don't make the decisions for us anymore. In high school it was different. You had the reputation and the power then. You don't have it anymore, even if you are the mayor of this town. You're not the one with the knives gutting everyone like fish. I don't give a shit what you want to do, or what you have to say….but I will do whatever it fucking takes to save my own ass here…even if it means selling out each and every one of you fuckers here."

I try pleading with them all to listen to me, to just give me a chance to figure out a way out of this for all of us, but no one listens. I try looking each of them in the eye, but they all just turn away, refusing to meet my gaze. I'm on the verge of tears, but I fight them back. The last thing I need for Edward and Bella to see is me crying.

Rose leans closer to me and whispers.

"I don't care what you have to do, or who you have to sacrifice, but I expect you to get me and you out of this mess you created for us all."

Her voice is strong and unwavering. It's enough to let me know she still believes in me enough to save our asses.

"I promise Rosie, I'll stop at nothing…I'll get us out of this," I tell her before kissing her on the cheek.

No one has much else to say, and we all are stuck waiting for what's next as we hear the sounds of Edward and Bella still fucking in the kitchen.

"Who's pussy is this," Edward demands. "Tell me who it belongs to."

"You Edward," Bella moans back. "Only you."

"That's right."

Bella's moaning gets louder and she shouts out Edward's name.

"Yes, fucking shit….so god damn good," Edward starts to grunt. "Moan like the fucking whore you are."

Bella's screams echo off the walls, and I can hear Edward moaning "Such a good little whore."

We can hear their ragged breathing and the rustle of fabric as they must be getting redressed.

We all give each other a firm look, one that tells each other to try and remain strong, despite all of our arguing moments ago, as we hear the two psychopaths make their way back towards us.

As much as I try to stay strong though, I can't help the guilt that has settled over me, as I see the dead bodies in front of me, knowing that me and my stupid ego from back in high school were responsible for all of this, and I can only hope that I can keep the promise I've made to Rose to get us out of here relatively unharmed and still breathing.

Walking back into the room, Bella nudges Angela's dead body, sending it swaying back and forth.

"Okay…who's ready to get back to the fun?" she asks us, and as I look at her and Edward both, and see the gleam of pure hatred in their eyes, the sheer determination they have to make us all suffer for what we have done…I realize I don't know if I'm going to be able to keep my promise after all, and that before the night is over…there will be even more blood on my hands.


	20. One Year Later

**One Year Later**

Alot has changed for Bella and I over this past year, alot has also stayed the same too. We had to stay in Forks for over a month after the night we dealt with the Elite Eleven as the investigation was conducted.

We were questioned, both individually and together so that the police could have our side of the story. It only took them three days to finish with us, although they asked us to stay in town until everything wrapped up in case the prosecutors needed to testify against Jacob.

Our alibi checked out rather quickly. We actually had booked a room at a hotel in Port Angeles for the night...using the excuse that I wanted to do something nice and take Bella out for a romantic date night. And we had stopped at the gas station along the way and faked a phone call from Emmett where he invited us to come and meet up with him and everyone else. Making sure there were enough people at the gas station that overheard my conversation was key...especially the part where they heard me say that I would love to get together so we could put the past behind us and try to move forward as friends...it's not my fault the good members of the Forks police force were too stupid to actually check phone records.

I'm not quite sure what it was that Bella gave Jacob in that last dose, but he never was the same after it. The whole time the police tried to question him, he kept muttering about revenge and how "Now they're all gone." His ramblings, the very public knowledge of the abuse he had suffered over the years from the Elite Eleven, and the fact that he was found with blood on his clothes and a knife in his hands was enough to make his public defender work out a plea deal. Jacob is now living out the rest of his days at a hospital for the criminally insane. The only way he'll ever be let out is if he is later evaluated to have the mental capacity to stand trial and even then...he'd have to go before a jury and be found not guilty.

The funny part of everything is that Bella and I had fully intended on heading back home when everything was done and over with. But, by the time we were supposed to go, we had fallen in love with living in Forks. Maybe it was because we had no more demons there haunting us. Now people look at us with respect. It might have also been that word got spread by Charlie's deputies that Bella and I fought so hard and did whatever we could not only to survive, but to try to save the others. It seemed like we were the town heros now...the prodigal children who had finally come home.

Whatever the reason, Bella and I finally felt like we had found our home, and decided to find ourselves a house. The icing on the cake was when they held the special election since with Emmett dead, the town needed a new mayor, and everyone pushed for me to run. I talked to Bella about it, and we decided to go for it, hoping to use the position as a platform to institute zero tolerance policies for bullying within the schools and anti bullying programs that would be sponsored by the town government. Needless to say, I won by a landslide.

We attended all the funerals for the Elite Eleven, and it seemed like more people than we ever knew about were glad to see them gone. They had tormented so many people over the years, it was a wonder how no one had managed to kill any of them yet.

After the funerals ended though, Bella and I started getting that itch again. We needed to get out...to hunt again. I think our bloodlust for revenge became ingrained in us after all we did, so we began again. This time however, it was a bit different.

We took our time. We were even more careful than before, after all...it wouldn't do for the mayor and his wife to be arrested for murder. Taking a page out of Dexter's book, we chose carefully, making sure the people we chose deserved what they got. We only chose one a month, and they were always from Seattle, Portland, Tacoma, or some other surrounding city. Our victims were murderers, abusers, molesters...scum of the earth that no one would ever miss.

Our activities were put to a back burner the past five months though with Bella being pregnant. She and I both agreed that we didn't want to be doing anything that could jeopardize our baby. We had just found out that we were having a boy, and Bella and I couldn't be happier, although we were looking forward to getting back out there and taking our knives to those who deserved it once the baby was born.

All in all, everything worked out better than we planned. Bella and I finally found peace. We found our place where we belonged, and we were beginning a family of our own. It seemed, in the end, that the key to it all was retribution.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So...thats the end of this story. Revengeward and his Bella have said all they're going to. I've had a blast writing this story and and blown away by how much you all love it. My immense thanks to each and every one of you for reading, reccing and reviewing. Also, to Massy, Ashley, and Cat...thank you for all the moments where you supported me and this story, even when it revealed just how depraved a place my mind can be. **

**Until next time,**

**Steph**


End file.
